Mi vecino favorito
by RinkuPanda
Summary: La etapa de la adolescencia suele ser irritante y caprichosa. Sobretodo las hormonas y el amor, uno no se puede imaginar quien podría ser su enamorado o el amor de su vida. Y ahí no puede faltar nuestro querido vecino... al principio suele ser un incordio, pero, ¿habrá algo más? dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. ¿Te apetece comprobarlo?
1. Mudanza

_Pues aquí les traigo una historia nueva de ésta pareja 3 como el título dice, ''Mi vecino Favorito'' Len y Rin no serán hermanos, pero no es que no me guste el incesto, si me gusta esa pareja con el twincest y todo incluído (?) Pero entonces quedaría raro, ¿no? asi que esta vez solo serán... ¿Amienemigos? Bueh, como sea, que lo disfruten. _

_Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos a sus creadores._

* * *

**Capítulo I: Mudanza**

Rin contemplaba a través de la ventana el sol esconderse detrás de las colinas que se alcanzaban a ver detrás de los edificios y casas. Los grillos ya comenzabana a hacer acto de presencia con su críar, y ella aun no había terminado sus tareas de matemáticas. No tuvo más remedio que volver su atención al cuaderno que se mantenía abierto frente a ella sobre su escritorio. Que tonta y vaga había sido aquel verano... ¿por qué no pudo haber empezado sus tareas a principio de vacaciones? solo faltaban 3 días para volver a clases. Frotó su cara con las manos varias veces para desperjarse. Fue entonces cuando llegó a oír un camión estacionarse al lado de su casa, justo en la casa que se vendía. Curiosa, se levantó de la silla y se asomó por el balcón. ¡Vaya, asi que era eso! al parecer, una nueva familia se mudaba a esa casa. Sonrió, apoyándose mejor y comodamente. Pudo ver a su madre charlar con una mujer que al parecer, era la nueva inquilina. Su madre había volteado hacia la terraza donde Rin estaba asomada y le hizo un ademán de que bajara. Al principio dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente optó bajar. Cuando se iba acercando a as dos mujeres, juró haber visto a un muchacho rubio entrar en la casa, y un hombre alto seguirle con un par de cajas entre los brazos. Seguramente sería el padre del chico, puesto que él no llevaba el uniforme que utilizaban los de la mudanza.

—Mamá, ¿para qué me llamabas?—preguntó la rubia una vez había llegado al lado de su progenitora.

—Rin, ésta es la señora Kagamine. Ha venido desde Tokyo con su marido—informó ella, como si fuera algo muy interesante de saber. Aunque para ella era lo contrario, no tenía sentido saberlo.—Y tiene un hijo de tu edad...—murmuró, guiñando un ojo y dándole un pequeño codazo, de esos que solían darse las amigas cuando cotilleaban de algún momento amoroso o comprometedor que daba mucho que hablar.

—¿Qué?—Entonces creyó que se refería al muchacho que había entrado en la residencia momomentos antes. Cuando hubo resuelto ese caso, llevó la vista a la mujer parada frente a ella.

—Me llamo Akane Kagamine, un gusto—la rubia sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

Sin embargo, Rin la estaba analizando. La mujer se acababa de presentar tenía el cabello rubio, de tonalidad oscura y totalmente corto, sí, corto como el de un hombre pero mejor peinado. Su madre, al no verla reaccionar, le dio de nuevo otro codazo con el que finalmente salió de su trance.

—Y-yo me llamo Rin Sakumine, igual es un gusto, señora—correspondió el apretón cordial de manos y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Un grito infantil interrumpió el momento.

—¡Mamá, mamá!—el pequeño niño llegó corriendo hasta las piernas de su madre, tironeando de su abrigo de lana canela con insistencia.—¡No encuentro mi mirienda!

Rin rodó los ojos.—Se dice merienda, no mirienda, Ayato—después sonrió timidamente.

El niño le mostró la lengua a su hermana y siguió tironeando del vestido de su madre.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy Ayato!—exclamó Misaki. La madre de Rin sonrió con nerviosismo a la nueva vecina.—D-debemos retirarnos, se me olvidó preparar la merienda de Ayato—y la razón era que estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando por la ventana a la nueva familia.

Akane rió y asintió varias veces.—Está bien, no te preocupes mujer. Me gustaría que viniese a cenar en nuestra casa hoy, como una cena de inauguración, eso si su marido está dispuesto, claro...—aclaró sonriente.

Misaki tosió brevemente y se cruzó de brazos, firme.—No tengo marido.

Rin se incomodó.

—E-entonces creo que no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?

—Para nada, ¿y a qué hora quedamos concretamente? tendría que hacerles la cena a Rin y a Ayato—dijo Misaki intentado detener los contantes movimientos de su hijo.

—A las nueve—se giró un poco e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.—Pero puede traerse a los niños, Len estará también con nosotros y no creo que compañía le haga mal—sonrió después de ésto.

—Entonces perfecto, nos vemos a la hora acordada—Rin suspiró con bochorno, no la deberína de denominar como una niña más de la familia. ¡Ya tenía 17 años! creo que perfectamente cabía en el grupo de Adolescente.

Cada uno se fue por su lado. Rin se fue con su madre al interior de su casa, junto al niño que no dejaba de incordiar respecto a su cena. Y entonces recordó algo súbitamente. ¡La tarea! rapidamente subió a su habitación, entró y siguió con las matemáticas, que, aunque acelerara el proceso, no llegó a terminarlas para la hora citada de la cena. Sobre las ocho y media, su madre la avisó para que se alistara pronto. La chica no se andó con rodeos, simplemente se vistió un vestido blanco con toques negros, así como en la cintura había un aro negro rodeándola y los tirantes negros igual. Ajustó su lazo y bajó al encuentro de su madre. quien forcejeaba con Ayato para quitarle un coche a control distancia.

—¡Ayato, por favor, deja eso!—gritó. Más el niño desobedecía.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Me lo quiero llevar mamá!

Rin entonces miró a Misaki, parecía ella estar en su posición, y no al revés.

La albina gruñó y cesó. Volteó para verificar que Rin había estaba con ellos ya preparada. Repentinamente pareció cambiar de humor y sonrió atrevidamente.

—Vaya, vaya, que linda vas, Rin—cubrió con una palma su propia boca y así disimular la risilla frenética que soltó.

—Ja-ja, mamá, no tiene gracia... ¿nos vamos ya?—insistió, cruzada de brazos y dando golpecitos con el pie al suelo, como si de un tic tratara.

—Digo la verdad, estás estupenda—la mujer comprobó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.—¡Si, si, vamos! ¡se nos hace tarde!

''_Tampoco es que tengamos mucho que caminar..._''

Rin no emitió ninguna respuesta, solo se limitó a seguir a su madre tomando de la mano a su hermano pequeño. Veía divertida como su madre luchaba por no caer con eso tacones enormes... Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta, descansó respirando repetidamente. Vaya, a Rin no le había resultado nada difícil caminar por el césped, ¡cómo se notaban los años de una persona!

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?—preguntó, soltando a Ayato y esperando que la albina timbreara a la casa.

—P-perfecta... mente...—después de varias caladas de aire, llamó al timbre de la casa. Y pasaron unos minutos para que un hombre carente de cabello, alto y de piel algo tostada, abriera la puerta.

—¡Buenas noches! Supongo que ustedes serán nuestros invitados, ¿Verdad? —dijo, comprobando lo que su mujer había dicho.

—En efecto, somos los vecinos—sentenció.

Rin se avergonzó un poco por el tono de autoridad con el que había hablado tan de repente.

—Mi nombre es Hiroshi Kagamine... un placer conocerlos—el hombre curvó sus labios en una amable pero tensada sonrisa.

Misaki asintió en silencio, dando a entender que no le daba ni la menor importancia su nombre. Hiroshi se hizo a un lado para permitirles pasar.

—Adelante, pasen—Misaki, sin mediar palabra, se internó dentro de la residencia seguida por sus hijos. Rin observó inmediatamente su alrededor. Había cajas en la entrada, acumuladas una encia de la otra permitiendo el espacio suficiente para que tres personas pudiesen caminar con total libertad. Por el resto, los mubles ya habían sido instalados, aunque algunos, aun mantenían el plástico que llevaban de la mudanza. Podía sentir el olor a sopa de marisco desde la entrada, bueno, el marisco le gustaba. Siguió analizando su entorno, hasta que Akane apareció por el umbral de la cocina, con una expresión de aparente sorpresa.

—¡Vaya! ¿ya habéis llegado?—''_¿Acaso se debían retrasar más?_''.—Lo siento mucho, aun no eh terminado de poner la mesa, pero en un momento lo haré y...

—¡No se preocupe! Todo está bien, no hay prisas, aún es temprano—dijo Misaki.

Todo cobró un extraño e incómodo silencio de repente. Akane permanecía en el mismo lugar en el que apareció, esperando algún tipo de reacción que ''tendría'' que haber. Frunció un poco el ceño y se dirigió a su esposo.

—Hiroshi, ve poniendo la mesa, por favor—ordenó la rubia. El aludido pestañeó varias veces, pero tampoco quiso dar una respuesta, asi que solo hizo un gesto y se fue. Luego Akane miró de manera simpática a Rin y sonrió. Eso le había resultado raro, en cierta manera.—Y tú pequeña... ¿podrías subir y avisar a Len? debe estar en su habitación.

Y como buena niña que no se atrevía a llevarle a la contraria a ningún adulto poco conocido, afirmó timidamente con la cabeza. Sin embargo, sintió un ''pinchazo'' de molestia por aquella palabra con la que cual había utilizado para referirse a ella. La mayor sonrió más y señaló el final de las escaleras.

—Arriba, a la derecha la segunda puerta, muchas gracias—La rubia, solo volvió a asintir y subió los peldaños de la escalera lentamente, como esperando alguna orden de su madre, porque realmente, no le agradaba mucho la idea de tene que ir a buscar a un chaval que ni conocía. Llegando al piso superior, logró oír las quejas de su hermano pequeño y algunas risas de ambas madres. Bufó, con un tic en la ceja recordando el ''Pequeña'' ¿por qué la gente insistía tanto en eso? ¿qué veían en ella para no convencerse de que era una adolescente de 17 años bien cumplidos? Todo pensamiento pareció detenerse en cuanto se topó con la puerta indicada. Perfecto. Ésta traía una especia de señal triangular típica de las centrales nucleares, en la que se ponía notablemente ''No pasar sin permiso'', ¿éste chico quien se creía? de todas fomas, ella era una persona que respetaba la intimidad de los demás, teniendo en cuenta cuando la persona de la que se trataba no la conocía. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos, y esperó.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

No podía oír absolutamente nada, silencio. Volvió a llamar otra vez, insistentemente. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. ¿Estaría durmiendo? sería lo más probable. Tomó aire y rodeó la manilla con su mano. Podía notar su corazón latir fuertemente, rayos, ¿por qué hacía eso?. Giró la manilla y la puerta cedió abriéndose.

Nunca imaginó ver algo así.

El rubio que estaba en el centro de la habitación, no parecía percatarse de la presencia de Rin. Ni tampoco de como se mordía el labio inferior para evitar incremetar el sonrojo en su cara. ¿Ese era ''Len''? Era atractivo, podía afirmar eso con toda seguridad. Llevaba unos pantalones holgados de color negro, y una camisa fuera de éstos. El cabello parecía estar húmedo, y los mechones dorados bailoteaban libre hasta los hombros. Tenía un flequillo rebelde el cual no dejaba mostrar mucho de sus ojos, lo cual no podía servir mucho lo contrario ya que los tenía cerrados. Aparentemente estaba escuchando alguna canción con su reproductor, porque llegaba a oir las notas del metal. Al chico pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, y dio un pequeño bote al encontrarse con una chica. Bueno, ¿quién pensaría que una extraña y desconocida muchacha entraría en tu habitación?

Se quitó los cascos con el ceño fruncido, mostrando los orbes azules que chispeaban ahora con enfado y molestia.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú?—preguntó con voz áspera. A Rin se le secó la boca al escucharle hablar.

—E-eh... s-soy Rin... Rin Sakumine... —Rin es encogió un poco al sentir como la mirada dura del joven la analizaba de arriba y abajo.

—¿Y qué haces aquí, quién te dio permiso para entrar?—y solo parecía estar más enfadado.

Fue el turno de la rubia fruncir el ceño y defenderse.—¡P-por supuesto que llamé! ¡dos veces! ¡pero nadie contestó!

—¿Y no pensaste que quizá no estaba aquí?—arqueó una ceja.

—Tu madre me dijo que te encontrabas acá—alzó levemente la barbilla.

Len chasqueó la lengua y cogió una gomilla de pelo que guardaba en la muñeca. Comenzó a recogerse el cabello en un cola y amarrárselo con la misma gomilla. Una vez hubo terminado, la miró, notando como ésta había seguido cada movimiento que hacia con interés.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome o me vas a decir que quiere mi vieja, pervertida?—preguntó con cierto tono de broma.

Ella bufó, ¿quién le daba derecho a decirle pervertida? y sobretodo, ¿no le tenía un poco de respeto a su madre?

—¡Uno! no soy pervertida, cretino, ¡dos! tu madre me mandó avisarte para que bajaras—se llevó las manos a la cadera mirándolo de forma impaciente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Genial... —murmuró insasticfecho. Caminó hacia la puerta, dando el sentido contrario a Rin, quien pensaba que se dirigía a ella. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás para permitirle salir. El rubio no se detuvo en ningún momento, asi que dejó a Rin prepleja y sorprendida allí. Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces, intentando no pensar más en él. Le siguió el paso, volviendo a oír las risas de los adultos y alguna queja de su hermano. No le había ido tan mal como se había esperado. Por supuesto sí que le pareció una manera desagradable de ''saludar''. Bajó los escalones pensando en la actitud que había desempeñado el rubio con ella anteriormente. Tampoco se esperaba que fuese amable, pero un poco de cortesía no haría mal.

Ya podía oler perfectamente el aroma de la cena. Por las voces y el olor, dedujo que se encontraban ubicados en el comedor, seguramente, esperándolos. Efectivamente, estaban reunidos allí. Y no había un asiento mejor que al lado del muchacho desagradable. Bufó, con el ceño fruncido y acercándose a la silla que le correspondía. Len apenas se había sentado y ponía atención a lo que ella hacía.

—Rin, al fin llegan—interrumpió su madre.—Ya podemos comenzar a cenar entonces.

—¡Oh si, mamá, por favor! ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!—exclamó Ayato, dando exagerados golpes con ambos puños sobre la mesa. Misaki intentaba detener en vano ésto.

—Len, ¿ya has conocido a Rin, la hija de nuestra vecina? es una ricura, ¿verdad?—dijo Akane, riendo con un poco de malicia.

El rubio torció una sonrisa.

—Oh... por supuesto...—respondió.—... Y también una pervertida—susurró de forma inaudible para que nadie le escuchase. Sin embargo, Rin puedo captar eso al estar sentada a su lado, _desgraciadamente. _Así que apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada a las cortinas que ocultaban los cristales del comedor.

Prefiriría un trillón de veces perderse en mundo de libros y letras y desaparecer de aquella incómoda cena.

* * *

_Bien, esto es un ''lo que se avecinará'' lo dejé ahí para que en el segundo capítulo, haya una especie de Flash back. Y bueno, me quedan 4 semanas de clase, sí sí, contando fines de semana y todo. Asi que no prometo subir nada pronto, xD pero como dije, queda poquísimo. Asi que intentaré hacer lo que pueda._

_-Perdonadme la ortografía y la cacografía._

_En fin, espero reviews, pero no a la primera, supongo que habrá que ver más sobre ésta hermosa pareja. (?) Bueno, eso es todo..._

_Los amo, Miau. (?)_


	2. Paciencia

_Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

**Capítulo II: Paciencia**

—Hasta mañana—se despidió la rubia con una sonrisa de la bibliotecaria, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Dio un pequeño bostezo. Sin duda, había sido una tarde deliciosa perdida entre libros.

Fuera, una brisa fría acarició sus mejilas y aguardó unos segundos para que sus ojos se habituaran a la oscuridad que abrazaba con tenacidad los tejados de las casas y los edificios. El tiempo pasaba rápido cuando estabas tan concentrada en algo que realmente te gusta.

Cerró un poco más el cuello de su gabardina marrón y hechó a andar. Alzó la vista al cielo, una aglomeración de nubes espesas y oscuras cubrían por completo las estrellas y la luna. Buscando siempre el cobijo de la luz de las farolas que tirilaban sobre el asfalto, hechó nuevamente la mirada hacia delante. Solo habían un par de personas caminando a paso tranquilo por ahí. Con un pequeño suspiro, palpó su bolsillo con una de sus manos un par de veces, hasta introducirlo en éste y extraer su celular. En él observó la hora. Tarde. Eran las diez y media, su madre seguramente la regañaría por llegar tarde. En serio Rin, ¿tan perdida estás?. Pero al menos pudo terminar sus tareas de verano. Había costado su tiempo, se pasó toda la noche en vela haciéndolos. Sonrió recordando la sduras horas de concentración, trabajo y soledad en su cuarto. En efecto, era eso lo que la muchacha necesitaba después de la aquella... cena. Frunció un poco las comisuras de los labios. Emitió un gemido de frustración cuando nuevamente recordó que en breve empezaría el curso. Y no sólo eso, mañana tendría que cuidar de su hermano todo el día, debido a que su madre tenía una entrevista de trabajo fuera de la ciudad. El camino se hizo corto e inmediatamente se encontraba delante de su casa. No pudo reprimir un pequeño gruñido cuand o dirijió la vista a la residancia ubicada a unos metros de la suya.

Maldito chico...

Murmurando maldicienes, entró en casa. Como se esperaba, las luces estaban encendidas, aunque eso ya lo había apreciado desde el exterior. La telivisión también estaba encendida y al parecer estaba emitiendo un cana de debates... sin duda su madre. No hubo ninguna duda más cuando la mujer salió del salón y la miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Oh-oh.

—Rin Sakumine, ¿qué horas son éstas de llegar a casa, jovencita?—preguntó, con un extraño tic en el dedo que la incitaba a dar golpecitos en su propio brazo, de impaciencia.

—Mamá...—susurró. Rodó los ojos un poco.

—¡Son las once menos cuarto! ¿Sabes lo que te podría haber pasado por andar sola en la noche?

—Lo siento mamá... estaba en la biblioteca... y y-yo...—tartamudeó. Pero la albina no parecía cederle tiempo para terminar de hablar.

—¡Me parece muy bien que te guste leer y que vayas a la biblioteca! ¡pero no quiero que llegues a éstas horas! por amor a Dios... ¡Ya deberías estar en la cama!

—¡Mamá... !

—¡Por dios Rin, no puedes arriesgar tu vida así!

—¡Mamá, basta!—gritó.—¡Estoy harta! ¡tengo 17 años, y en diciembre cumpliré 18! Ya no soy una niña. Sé de los peligros de la calle y soy responsable, ¡deja de ponerle pegas a todo lo que hago, deja que sea libre por favor!

—Mientras vivas bajo _mí_ mismo techo, seguirás _mis_ reglas—la mujer se acercó a ella, y la señaló.—Te eh llevado en mi vientre durante 9 meses, soy tu madre y tú mi hija. Tú me debes obediencia, que seas mayor no significa que vayas de rebelde por la vida—¿Rebelde? ¿se había vuelto loca?

_''¿Acaso ella ignoró lo que dije?''_

La miró con cierta tristeza. Tenía razón... era su madre y no podía independizarse así como así. No tenía la suficientes capacidad para mantenerse a sí misma. Entendía que se preocupara tanto, después de todo era su hija... pero ya no tenía 7 años y sabía cuidarse sola. Quizá ella tenga miedo a re-conocer que estaba a unos pasos de convertirse en un mujer. Quién sabe... su made encerraba muchos secretos. Ella era como el cajón que guardaba baúles y más baúles viejos y polvorientos, donde allí encerraba los malos recuerdos, experiencias y secretos. Y no era para extrañarse... habían pasado malas épocas. Sobretodo con su padre. Cuando Ayato nació, discutían con más frecuencia de lo normal... ella se sentía incómoda cerca de ellos, eran como agua y aceite, no eran capaz de congeniar bien. Cuando su hermano tenía 3 años, su padre las dejó solas a su suerte. Para ser sincera, quiso a su padre, por supuesto. Incluso, podía jurar que llegaría a ser mejor que su madre... él nunca le puso un dedo encima, sin embargo su madre le propinaba variadas bofetadas por cosas que supuestamente hacía mal. Él seguramente se cansó de todo, ¿de todo qué?, su madre recayó en una depresión de la que quién sabe fue la culpa. Misaki comenzó a beber y beber, hasta que oficialmente fue declarada una alcohólica. Se pasaba muchas horas fuera de casa. Sin embargo, después de la partida de su progenitor, ella abundaba más por los bares. Aun recordaba cuando ella llegaba a casa, balbuceando estupideces e insultos, mientras ella pretendía dormir a su hermano. La anterior Misaki no se parecía en nada a la actual.

Se encerró en su habitación ignorando las potestas de su madre. Sencillamente se cansó de ser comparada con una niña. Y como ella citaba una y otra vez, también la quería, pero ya sabía cuidarse ella sola. Lo curioso, es que su madre temía que fuese violada o secuestrada. Nadie podía probir temer a aquello y muchas personas lo hacían, pero no se martirizaban tanto como Misaki. Terminó de deshacerse del abrigo y se tiró en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

—Diablos...—musitó.

Las quejas de su madre dejaron de oírse, seguramentes se hartó de gritarle a la pared. La rubia tenía la necesidad de disculparse con ella, más esa palabras se quedaba atascada en su garganta o sus cuerdas vocales no la querían percutir. Por un momento, sintió un cosquilleó en el estómago que la incitaba a asomarse a la terraza. Y así hizo rapidamente. Cuando salió al exterior, tomó una bocanada de aire limpio y miró al frente. Apreció la luz de la ventana de la otra casa encendida. Enarcó las cejas. No sabía de quien era ese cuarto ni quien de los Kagamine andaba por ahí... de todas maneras le era irrelevante averiguarlo. Nuevamene sus ojos se sumieron en la oscuridad de sus párpados. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuchó un carraspeó que la obligó a abrirlos. Sus expresión mostró desaprovación y asombro.

—Hey, pervertida, ¿cómo andas?—preguntó el rubio asomado desde la ventane del frente.

—¡No soy pervertida!—exclamó. ¿Acaso éste chico no entraría en razón?. Bufó y se dio media vuelta cruzada de brazos, indignada.

—¿Y ahora qué?—soltó con el ceño fruncido sin entender su reacción.

—Me debes una disculpa—exigió suavemente.

—¿Cómo? Ni lo sueñes, bonita—chasqueó la lengua, pues sabía a que venía esa petición.

—Entonces no me hables—sentenció.—Venga, discúlpate.

—No—negó gravemente.

—Bien...—desvió la cabeza en dirección al interior de su habitación, ignorando la presencia del muchacho.

—¡Mierda, esta bien, esta bien!—exclamó, exhalando pesadamente.—Perdóname—Ni si quiera tenía idea de por qué se disculpaba con aquella chica.

La rubia sacó una pequeña sonrisa y se reincorporó nuevamente en su posición. ¿Qué se había pasado? ¡Oh, vamos! él había sobre pasado el límite en la cena de anoche. ¿Y ni si quiera tenía pensado disculparse con ella? que inmadurez.

No sabían como ocurrió ese lapso de tiempo en el que se observaron mutuamente. Len tenía el codo apoyado en la ventada sobrecargando la mejilla en su nudillo. No le cabía duda que era un chico enigmático, un poco arrogante y... descaradamente atractivo. Los ojos ajenos tenían una expresión gatuna que destellaban azul en la oscuridad de la noche. Rin tenía que dejar de mirar o se derritiría. El rubio metió la mano en el interior y sacó unos cuantos caramelos del bolsillo de su pantalón y le lanzó uno a Rin.

—¡Auch!—protestó recibiendo el caramelo en el aire después de que rebotara torpemente entre sus manos.

—Se dice gracias—se limitó a decir mientras se llevaba otro a la boca.—¿Qué harás mañana?

Rin rodó los ojos y bufo con molestia al recordar lo que tenía que hacer.—Tengo que cuidar a mi hermano pequeño todo el día... ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.—Por saber.**  
**

Mentira.

Enarcó una ceja un poco insegura de su respuesta. Espera, ¿a él que le importaba? la rubia se desperezó disimuladamente dando un pequeño bostezo. Los párpados comenzaban a pesarle, seguramente por el esfuerzo que había hecho entre las letras y palabras de los libros de la biblioteca. Pero valía la pena. La voz de su madre rompió el silencio que se había acumulado entre ambos adolescentes, todo por vagar por sus pensamientos. Suspiró, sabía perfectamente que lo que su madre estaba 'gritando' en ese momento. Con una tímida y dulce sonrisa, se despidió de su compañero con un gesto de mano.

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir—informó, con un pie en el interior de su habitación. Con razón, era mejor hacerle caso a su madre cuando estaba enfadada.

—Como quieras—Len exhaló una última vez antes de cerrar la ventana.—Dulces sueños, pervertida—sonrió de manera burlesca y se fue.

Rin permaneció unos segundos obsevando el vidrio de la ventana ajena. Más con los insistentes gritos de su madre desde el piso de abajo, solo conseguía fruncir el ceño en gesto de desaprobación. Con miedo de que despertara a Ayato y la culpara a ella, entró en su habitación cerrando detrás de ella la puerta a la terraza. Se tiró sobre la cama agotada, su mente estaba sobre cargada de historias, tramas y personajes ficticios... se rascó la mejilla y se incorporó para ponerse el camisón. Ciertamente estaba cansada física y psicólogicamente, pero su madre no permitiría que durmiese con la ropa cotidiana encima. Vistiéndose el ligero camisón blanco, caminaba mientras tanto hacia la cómoda lentamente. Tenía una extraña manía de admirar su cuerpo cuando estaba ligero de ropa. Entre abrió la puerta de su habitación un poco para verificar que Misaki había decidido dormir. Y así fue, las luces del pasillo estaban a pagadas, y la sala no transmitía ninguna luz. Con el ritmo cardíaco más calmado, se dirigió hacia la cama, donde se cubrió bajo las sábanas, acurrucándose en ellas. Aun tenía memorias de la noche anterior, y aquello... le había sacado un sonrojo. ¿Cómo podía actuar Len así con ella, tan naturalmente, como si no hubiese pasado nada?

* * *

_(Flash Back)_

_Habían comenzado a cenar envueltos en una atmósfera llena de risas y diversión. Rin permanecía callada, llevándose silenciosamente la cuchara de plata a la boca. Se sentía observada, pero no hacía falta averiguar quien era el que lo hacía. Len imitaba sus movimientos des sincronizadamente, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Empezaba a sentirse intimidada._

_—¿Tengo algo en la cara?—preguntó sarcásticamente con el ceño fruncido._

_El rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada que apenas fue audible por las conversaciones de los adultos.  
_

_—Sí, de hecho, debajo de tu labio inferior—contestó, tomando su servilleta y acercándose al rostro ajeno.—Permíteme limpiarte._

_Las mejillas de Rin estaban teñidas de un color carmín que en cualquier momento cambiaría a uno morado. Sentía los dedos del muchacho detrás de la tela de la servilleta, presionar suavemente sobre su labio inferior. Dado a la cercanía que e rubio había establecido, sentía el cálido aliento golpear ligeramente contra sus mejillas. Ambos estaban algo aislados del resto en ese momento, pero no contaban con que el pequeño niño interrumpiera._

_—¡Onee-chan y Kagamine-kun se están dando besitos!—canturreó dando palmadas alegremente._

_Los adolescentes recuperaron la compostura inmediatamente estando nerviosos por aquel comentario._

_—¡Cállate idiota!—gritó Rin contra él._

_—¡Pero no te avergüences, hacéis una lindísima pareja!—exclamó Misaki, mirando a su hija melosamente._

_—Vaya si la hacen—Akane sorbió de la copa de vino que sostenía en sus manos.—¡Tendremos unos pequeños correteando por la casa!_

_—¡Y además monísimos!—siguió nuevamente la otra mujer._

_Len golpeó la mesa con un puño presionando su mandíbula y llamando la atención de todos._

_—¡No digan estupideces!—bramó.—Jamás estaría con una pervertida como ella... encima no podría estar con alguien así._

_Eso le había sentado como una patada en el estómago a Rin. ¿Tan mal estaba? era consciente de sus defectos y otros puntos que exageraba._

_—¡No me digas pervertida!—la muchacha lanzó un trozo de pan a Len._

_—¡Pero si sólo digo la verdad, acéptalo!—gruñó, esquivando aquel trozo de pan._

_—¡Rin Sakumine, no juegues con la comida! ¿qué falta de respeto es esa?—le regañó su madre, avergonzada del acto de su hija._

_Rin se levantó, harta del asunto y de la situación. _

_—¡Ha empezado él!—con uno de sus índices, lo delató._

_—¡Niña, compórtate!—ordenó su Misaki, saliéndose de sus casillas._

_La rubia calló y volvió a sentarse en la mesa de mala gana._

_—Solo era una broma, Len—dijo Akane seriamente.—No son unos críos para pelear así. Discúl..._

_Antes de terminar la palabra, Len ya había arrastrado la silla hacia atrás para incorporarse con una expresión dura y seria._

_—Me retiro—avisó y subió a su cuarto._

_Ahora el silencio dominaba el comedor. El señor Kagamine, quien se había mantenido al margen de aquella pelea, tosió entre cortadamente._

_¿Tanto alboroto por un supuesto beso entre ellos?_

___(Flash Back)_

* * *

Cuando recordaba esos sucesos sentía una vergüenza enorme. Aquella noche algo se había roto dentro de ella, su paciencia había quebrado con ese joven, sorprendentemente. Había aguantado años las embarazosas situaciones con su madre, o los gritos y peleas que provocaba. Cuando rompía la vajilla contra el suelo solo para desquitarse de todos los demonios que la comían por dentro y como Ayato lloriqueaba fuertemente, nunca había perdido la paciencia. ¿Qué demonios había causado ese chico que apenas conocía, en su interior? frunció la comisura de los labios. Se abrazó a sí misma dejando que los ojos se cerraran, dispuesta a caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Mañana le esperaba un largo día.

* * *

Rin abrió los ojos perezosamente. Dios, juraría que solo había dormido unos minutos, pero la luz del sol estrellarse contra su cara decía lo contrario. Unos golpes contra la puerta de su habitación la alertaron. Había olvidado que su madre tenía que irse por aquella entrevista de trabajo... se incorporó hasta sentase sobre el borde de la cama y bostezar. Más que un camisón solo parecía llevar una camisa arrugada, pues al sentarse, éste se había deslizado hacia rriba y mostaba su ropa interior rosa accidentalmente.

—Mamá, ¿eres tú?_—_preguntó soñolienta.

La puerta se abrió crujiendo un poco, y de ella se asomó Misaki.

—Así es querida—ser acercó al escritorio de la rubia y depositó unos billetes en él.—Por si necesitas comprar algo. Tenéis el desayuno preparado abajo, recuerda despertar a tu hermano en...—hizo una breve pausa para mirar la hora en el reloj de muñeca.—unos minutos, ya casi darán las doce y no podemos dejar que descontrole su horario.

La rubia asintió dandole a entender que había captado todas su indicaciones.

—Que tengas suerte, mamá—le deseó, sin moverse un centímetro de su posición.

La albina salió igual de acelerada que había entrado dentro. La fresca brisa ondeaba las cortinas permitiéndole simple vista del exterior. Espera, ¿quién era esa persona apoyada en aquella ventana? ¿Por qué la estaba mirando con esa sonrisa burlona? ¿Y... a dónde miraba? Como piezas de puzzle, todo empezó a encajar rapidamente. Como impulso dejó escapar un chillido tapándose su intimidad con las manos y cerrando las piernas.

—¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!—exclamó hacia el rubio que había empezado a reír con ganas.—¡Maldito pervertido!

—Pero si lo habías hecho a propósito—sonrió.—¿o me dirás que no?

—¡Por supuesto que no lo hice a propósito, crápula!

¿Crápula? Len solo pudo soltar otras carcajadas más. Que buen despertar era ese.

—Por cierto, bonitas braguitas... me pregunto como sabrá lo que ocultan...—dijo relamiéndose. A Rin se le secó la garganta.

Se le habían subido los colores intensamente... ¿¡Y ella era la pervertida!? ¿¡Iba en serio!?

—¡ESTÚPIDO!—se exaltó, saltando de la cama.—¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil!

El siguió riendo llevándose una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos y apaciguando las risas poco a poco.

—Bueno, pervertida, eres tú la que se me queda mirando como boba.

—¡Eso es mentira!—negó.—¡Eres tú el que mira mi ropa interior!

Len chasqueó la lengua e hizo gestos negativos con la cabeza.

—Iré a desayunar, luego quizá pase a verte—habló, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de la ventana. Rin infló las mejillas, la rabia que estaba empezando a desencadenarse en su interior la haría reventar en cualquier momento. ¡Necesitaba una ducha fría! con fuertes pisdas, salió de su habitación para ir a despertar a su hermano pequeño. Abrió la puerta de golpe sin antes llamar, como era de costumbre.

—¡Mocoso, levántate de una maldita vez!—ordenó al localizar el bulto bajo las sábanas azules.

Un pequeño e infantil gruñido salió de ahí.

—Moo... no quiero, onee-chan...—murmuró, removiéndose un poco.

La ceja izquierda de Rin comenzó a temblar, ¿estaba de broma? ¡lo sacaría a patadas si hacía falta! se dirigió hacia el lecho de su pequeño ''hermanito'' y tiró del borde de las sábanas, destapándole repentinamente. El niño tembló brevemente al dejar de sentir la calidez de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo. Ayato se arrodilló encima del colchón con un puchero de enojo, cruzado de brazos.

—¡Onee-chan! ¡no hagas eso!—gritó, dándole pequeños golpes.

—¡Hey, yo soy tu hermana mayor, y harás lo que te ordene!—intentando protegerse de los golpes indefensos que recibía por parte del crío. Se alejó hasta la puerta y volteó la cabeza para mirarle una vez más.—El desayuno ya está listo, asi que baja—con ésto dicho, cerró la puerta y bajó a la cocina.

Como había prometido su madre, sobre le mesa habían gofres con nata, jugo de naranja, mermelada de naranja y tostadas. Se relamió, el jugo de naranja haría que cualquier problema se desvaneciese de su mente. Las preocupaciones, castigos o peleas, siempre desaparecían de su ser cuando sorbía de ese dulce manjar.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, todavía teniendo el ceño fruncido. Unos minutos después su hermano había bajado alistado para sentarse frente a ella, en silencio. No era común verle callado por las mañanas, de hecho, siempre estaa hablando y hablando sobre sus amigos o aventuras. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que se reuniera con sus amigos y la dejase en paz un rato. Habían latas probabilidades de que eso pasara, después de todo, lo hacía siempre. El niño comenzaba a comer cada bocado que tenía a su alcance. Rin se preguntaba como hizo para no atragantarse, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había terminado su desayuno. Bebió un poco de jugo y se incorporó de la silla y corrió a la entrada para calzarse. Rin estiró el cuello para intentar ver algo, pero fue en vano, asi que se acercó a él curiosa.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó.

—Con unos amigos al lago—contestó, intentando anudar el cordón de los zapatos inutilmente. Rin se inclinó cerca de el niño y apartó las manos de los cordones para proceder a atarlos ella misma.

—¿Puedo saber para qué?—inquirió concentrada en el nudo que estaba elaborando.

—Nop—negó con la cabeza repetidamente.—Es un secreto de nuestra branda, y ya que me has despertado, ¡saldré un poco!

Rin djeó escapar un suspiro.

—Se dice banda, enano—cuando terminó con los dos zapatos, se re-incorporó y abrió la puerta para incitarle salir. Un rayo de sol atravesó la abertura, y sintió la calidez de éste sobre su pierna.

Ayato salió corriendo sin despedise. Ella simplemente se limitó a suspirar otra vez. Pero, cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta, un pie se introdujo en el pequeño espacio que sobraba. La rubia alzó las cejas con sorpresa de esa repentina aparición. ¿De quién demonios era ese pie?

* * *

_Yey! terminé, siento la tardanza tenía pensando hacerlo más largo, pero quería subirlo hoy y ya se hizo tarde. Err... ¿qué quería decir? ¡ah, si! estoy haciendo uin one-shot, donde tendrán a Len como el papi canguro de su hijo 33 tengo previsto publicarlo esta semana o la próxima -al fin y al cabo solo me faltan 3 semanas para entrar en vacaciones de verano- bueno, creo que no tengo nada que comentar sobre eso. _

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! me alegro de que os guste /3 ... en fin, espero que ésto siga cuajando y que posteriormente os siga encantando más! Perdonad mi cacografía y la ortografía._

_¡Espero más eviews, chau, besos, los quiero! _


	3. Diferente

_Vocaloid no me pertenece_

* * *

**Diferente**

La mirada de Rin seguía clavada en el pie intruso que impedía cerrar la puerta. Su corazón palpitaba a rapidamente imaginándose a la persona que se escondía detrás. No ejercía presión contra el tobillo que intervenía ahí. Distintas versionas o ideas sobre la persona que había detenido el trayecto de la puerta se le ocurrieron. Sin embargo, todas éstas fueron excluídas cuando la puerta se abrió y mostró a una joven que poseía el rojo que caía sobre su espalda con libertad. Su cara expresaba una gran sonrisa. Rin suspiró con un poco de desilusión pero algo sorprendida por ésto.**  
**

—¡Hola Rin!—exclamó Miki, entrando en el interior antes de que a la rubia se le olvidara invitarla. Unos delgados brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Rin en un abrazo.—Te eché de menos, Rin.

—Yo también te eché de menos, Miki—cerró la puerta sin intentar escabullirse del abrazo.—¿Cómo has estado? ¿te has divertido en Hong Kong?

Miki asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.—Así es. ¡Fue una aventura maravillosa! eh conocido a una cantidad de chicos muy lindos.

Rin rodó los ojos intentando despejar las imágenes que abordaban su mente creando una especie de escena con los hechos que le contaba Miki. No era agradable hacerlo.

—Me alegro mucho, seguro que lo pasaste muy bien—Rin sonrió, sin darse cuenta del error que cometió al decir eso.

—Y vaya si lo pasé bien... ni te lo imaginas...—la manera tan juguetona en la que habló Miki alertó a Rin. Sin embargo, antes de objetar nada en cuanto el tema, la peliroja ya había hablado nuevamente.—Y qué, ¿sigues siendo virgen?

Rin la sangre se agolpó en el rostro de la rubia. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esa pregunta? encima, con aires tan des preocupados. ¡Eso era íntimo! tan íntimo que ambas sabían de antemano que pasaría tiempo hasta que Rin se dignara a salir con algún muchacho. Miki, un poco incrédula, parpadeó.

—Oh vamos, al menos habrás conocido a algún chico—soltó.

Estuvo meditando se decírselo o no, sobre la existencia de Len Kagamine en el vecindario. Sus opciones se balanceaban a no, por que seguramente no pararía de hacerle preguntas asfixiantes, y peor aún, incitarla a hacer algo con aquel joven. Rin frunció el ceño. No era que fuese feo, al contrario, era tan delicadamente hermosos y masculino que le daría vergüenza estar a su lado por la comparación. Efectivamente, ella misma se describía como una persona normal, y Len rompía ese límite. Lo que le molestaba de él era su actitud y lo que provocaba en ella, ¿cómo conseguía hacer todo eso? finalmente, decidió decírselo. Miki era su mejor amiga, al fin y al cabo.

—Bueno... se ha mudado un chico nuevo a la casa de al lado—manifestó la rubia apoyándose contra la pared.

Un chillido reprimido salió de los labios de Miki. Luego, ésta observó a Rin detenidamente, advirtiéndola a ella que no debía pasar nada bueno por su cabeza.

—¿En serio? asi que un chico nuevo, ¿eh?—Miki se cruzó de brazos y alzó levemente la barbilla.—¿Y sois amigos? quiero decir, ¿ya ha habido beso?

La cara de la rubia se contrajo con en una expresión parecida al asco.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡por supuesto que no!—negó.**—**¿Pero como...? ¡Miki, se ha mudado hace dos días!

La aludida silbó sin apartar la mirada de la rubia y se encongió de hombros.—Bueno, ¿entonces?—preguntó, impaciente.

—¿Entonces qué? Miki, apenas llegamos a ser amigos. ¡No lo conozco! solo dices disparates... ¿te has dado un golpe en tus vacaciones? igual eso te afectó al coco—la peli roja frunció el ceño algo ofendida. Se acercó hasta su amiga con paso cortante y lento, señalándola con el índice, hasta el punto de tocar la punta de la nariz de su amiga.

—Escúchame Rin—ordenó.—no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad por que la señora esté asustada y sea muy desconfiada de sí misma. Ya es hora de que te busques un novio, ¿no?—se alejó volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

En cierta forma tenía razón. La última vez que tuvo novio fue... a los 15 años... sin tener en cuanta que esa relación solo duró una semana por lo incómoda que se sentía con su pareja. Pero Miki no podía ordenarle tal tontería. Ya encontraría novio, en el momento justo y a la persona _indicada._ Se dirigió al salón mientras oía desinteresadamente hablar a su amiga. Parecía que algo dentro de la peliroja le hacía presión por buscarle una pareja. Oh vamos, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? sí, eran mejores amigas desde la infancia, no obstante, ¡Rin ya era mayor para decidir las cosas por sí sola! ¿no?

—¿Y cómo es?—preguntó Miki tomándola de los hombros y penetrándola con su mirada.

La rubia tragó. Sería difícil describirlo sin evitar un rubor en su cara.

—Pues... —rascó su cabeza pensativa.—Su cabello es rubio y rebelde, al parecer lo suelte atar con una coleta—se mordió el labio inferior.—tiene unos ojos increíblemente azules y...

—¡No! me refiero, ¿cómo es su cuerpo? está... ¿bien?—Rin percibió una sonrisa pícara en los labios de Miki.

—¡Miki, por dios!—exclamó avergonzada, liberándose de su agarre para cubrir su cara. Como le gustaba hacerla sufrir, si ella solo le viera. Ese chico era terriblemente atractivo, con solo cruzar miradas, sentía sus piernas flaquear.

—Oh Rinny, tienes 17 años, supongo que ya te fijarás en eso, ¿verdad?—inquirió. Examinó de arriba a abajo a Rin, que la miraba sin dar ningún signo que afimara eso.—¿serdad?—repitió.

—No, no todas son como tú—rió suavemente.

Miki bufó.

—Y oye... ¿Crees que se encuentre ahora en casa?—al recibir un gesto afirmativo de Rin, amplió su sonrisa. Rin la observaba perpleja.

—¿Qué?—se detuvo a observarla pausadamente.—oh no... ¿en qué estás pensando ya?

Escuchó unas carcajadas que evidentemente Rin tradució como algo malicioso. Empezaba a sustarla. Esa chica a vecese se salía de sus cabales. ¡Estaba loca! su madre debió drogarse mientras estaba embarazada de ella, era los más lógico. Eso, o que se hubiese caído de la cuna cuando era un bebé. De un momento para otro, Miki la había agarrado de las muñecas y la arrastraba fuera de casa.

—¡Miki, para por favor!—no quería ni imaginarse lo que iba a hacer. Sentía un devastador miedo recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, por el simple hecho de que Miki consiguiera avergonzarla frente a él. Sabía perfectamente que los propósitos de Len eran molestarla, ¡entonces difrutaría con su humillación! y tratándose de Miki, cualquier cosas podía ser posible. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba frente a la puerta de su vecino, quita, sin mover un palmo más. Miki permanecía detrás de ella, esperando a que tocara el timbre.

Al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba, estiró el brazo y llamó con los nudillos. A partir de esos golpes, Rin sentía los latidos de su corazón igual de fuertes que un martillo golpeando un tablón. No sabía si sentir miedo o vergüenza. Si huír o quedarse ahí con su orgullo impecable. Pero claro, siempre existía la opción de que el rubio lo pisoteara.

No se dio cuenta de cuando la puerta fue abierta y las recibió Len, con una expresión aburrida y desinteresada. El chico cambió se punto de atención a la rubia, que segundos después notó su presencia. Hubo un brillo de picardía en sus ojos que ella se negó a reconocer.

—Hola—saludó la paliroja extendiéndole la mano de forma levemente seductora.—Mi nombre es Miki Furukawa, soy amiga de Rin.

Len desvió la mirada de Rin y la clavó en Miki, mirando con indiferencia la mano, pero aceptando el gesto y sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Asi que amiga de Rin, ¿eh? muy bien—el apretón de manos provocó en Miki una corriente eléctrica que le provocó morderse el labio inferior. Rin notó ésto y frunció el ceño.—¿A qué se debe tan agradable visita?

Sintiendo la mirada de Len sobre ella, Rin desvió la mirada a otro punto del jardín.

Miki sonrió.—Pues veráas, el anterior residente de esta casa era buen amigo nuestro. Y queríamos tener el mismo vínculo con el nuevo vecino—respondió, de manera amistosa.

Obviamente esa era una mentira más grande que una casa.

—Entiendo—Len sonrió abiertamente.—Pasad y tomad algo, sería muy descortés de mi parte si no os ofreciera nada de beber.

Rin alzó las cejas incrédula. Hey, ¿dónde quedó esa actitud rebelde y arrogante?

Miki aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa y entró.

Sin embargo, Rin permanecía quieta sin mover un pie. Ambos rubios se miraban intensamente sin cambiar su posición.

—¿Tú no entras, _cher_?—preguntó generosamente.

Sin duda eso la pilló por sorpresa.

—Mejor vé tú y disfruta con _mi_ amiga—funrruñó.

Len curvó sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué ocurre Rinny, estás celosa?—cuestionó otra vez de forma divertida.

No obstante, esa gracia que embriagaba sus palabras no se transmitió a Rin. Al contrario.

—¡¿Yo celosa?! ¡¿de ti?! ¡antes muerta!—gritó con los puños apretados. ¡Mira como salía ahora a jugar!

Rin apreció el brillo divertido en los ojos de su vecino. No le cabía dudas de que le divertía molestarla. De hecho, eso era algo que pretendía. Pero evidentemente ella no estaba celosa, claro que no.

_Idiota._

Se dijo mentalmente la rubia.

Len meneó la cabeza y extendió una mano para que fuera tomada por ella.

—Anda, entra. Hay limonada y está fresca—ofreció.

—No, gracias. Temo por que esté envenenada y me muera. Tengo mucha vida por delante, ¿entiendes? solo tengo 17 años.

Len soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas que resonaron en su interior, algo que de algún modo la asombró por el efecto que causó. De alguna manera, era agradable.

—Idiota, también hay jugo de naranja—insistió.

Sin mediar palabra, Rin entró en el interior de la residencia. Había conseguido convencerla por ésta vez. Una vez allí dentro, encontró a Miki sentada en la mesa de la cocina, a sus anchas. Como si estuviera en sus propia casa. Así es, Miki era así.

Len se acercó al frigorífico y sacó de él dos jarras. Una contenía limonada y otra jugo de naranja. Sacó tres vasos de cristal que depositó con eficacia sobre la mesa de mármol. Automaticamente llenó dos de ellos con limonada y el otro de jugo de naranja. Dejando las jarras en la mesa, tomó asiento.

—Vaya, que educado—murmuró Miki con intención de que aquello fuese audible.

Pero cierta rubia no pensaba igual que ella. Sentándose frente al rubio y junto a Miki, cogió entre las dos manos el vaso de cristal y concentró su mirada en el interior. El líquido anaranjado se movía al haberlo desplazado. Notó el olor del jugo y se relajó. No comprendía como algunas personas preferían la limonada que el jugo de naranja. La naranja era su fruta favorita, y bajo su punto de vista estaba deliciosa. Como jugo, fruta, mermelada y demás. En cambio, la limonada era amarga y dulce a la vez. Dos sabores que a pesar de ser opuestos, resultaban que ambos producían un sabor curioso. Para que negarlo, sabía bien. Mientras ella había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, sus dos compañeros chalaban animadamente. Eso le provocó un malestar en su estómago. Frunció nuevamente el ceño, observando a ambos. Len parecía absorbido por la conversación que le daba Miki. Nada interesante, Hong Kong.

Aun que debía admitir que tenía cierta envidia de su amiga. Ella había podido visitar Hong Kong, una de sus islas favoritas ubicada en China. Además, le gustaría salir alguna vez de Japón. No era que su país no le gustara, sin embargo quería ''conocer'' mundo. Era una sus fantasías desde pequeña.

Ella misma estaba siendo consumida por sus ideas, cuando un pequeño golpe producido por el índice y el pulgar, golpeó su frente.

—Hey, ¿te pasa algo, pervertida?—preguntó sin añadir ninguna expresión especial a sus palabras.

Rin negó con la cabeza aún con el ceño fruncido. Bajo la atenta mirada de los dos jóvenes, bebió un poco de jugo.

—Nada—frotó sus siens frenéticamente. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de su vecino. No sabía exactamente lo que había plasmado en aquellos ojos la observaban, pero sintió una especia de conexión con ellos. Una especia de magnetismo que la impedía separar la mirada de los ojos de Len. Olvidándose de la presencia de Miki y del resto del mundo.

Algo se movió en su interior. Algo diferente y cálido.

* * *

_YA! tengo que ir a clases, si no escribiría más. Muchas gracias por leer y esperar, tuve problemas el domingo para subir el cap, pero y a esta! D: perdonad mi cacografía y mis errores ortográficos. No olviden dejar reviews y gracias por los que habéis dejado, en serio :) ahora me retiro rapidamente, WA! _


	4. Desorganización

_Vocaloid no me pertenece_

* * *

**Desorganización**

La noche empezaba a envolver calidamente la ciudad. Sin darse cuenta, las horas transcurrieron más rapidamente de lo esperado. Miki y Rin salieron de la residencia Kagamine acompañadas de Len. Aún en la puerta, Rin inhaló aire freso el cual le vino bien para la agonía que sentía en su interior. No sabía que pintaba allí, desde ese momento en cruzaron miradas sólo estuvo pesantiva fuera de las charlas que ellos tenían. No sentía preocupación por nada. Su mente se había desplazado a otro lugar fuera de aquella casa, de éste mundo. Casi ni se reconocía. Una convinación entre miedo, confusión e inquietud golpearon bruscamente su corazón. Aún no identificó lo que sentía. Miki alzó el brazo en dirección del rubio.

—Se ha hecho un poco tarde—aclaró.—Debemos irnos.

Len asintió, ajeno a sus palabras intentaba parecer consciente de lo que decía. No sabía que pasó con él, pero un sentimiento violento despertó en él. Fue fugaz pero dejó marcas en su interior. Marcas que empezabana a traer consecuencias, y si estaba en lo cierto, sería difícil liberarse de aquello. Su corazón latía frenéticamente sin razón alguna, o al menos, sin que él la reconociera. ¿Tendría problemas cardíacos? imposible. Por primera vez en la vida, tenía miedo de esa sensación que llevaba sintiendo desde que sus miradas se despegaron la una de la otra, sin tener otro encuentro a lo largo de la tarde. Así que se refugiaba en las tediosas cosas que Miki le contaba. ¿Qué le importaba a él Hong Kong?

Rin frunció el ceño mirando de lado a lado.

—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene hora?—preguntó. Algo empezó intranquilizarla, aun que no recordaba qué era.

Miki palpó los bolsillos de sus vaqueros sin encontrar rastro de su teléfono, luego miraron a Len. Éste sacó su _smartphone_ del bolsillo con eficacia. Ambas pensaron que con el cuidado que el chico sacaba el teléfono, terminaría destrozado en el suelo. Con los párpados aparentemente caídos del desinterés, observó la hora.

—Las ocho y veinte—respondió con asperéz.

Un viento gélido e invisible azotó el cuerpo de Rin provocandole un escalofrío. Deminios. Su hermano. Por reflejo, rotó la cabeza hacia su casa para buscar alguna ventana que emitiera luz, perdiendo en su búsqueda.

—No..., no puede ser, maldita sea—cerró los ojos con pesadez y golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano en señal de desesperación. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? menuda hermana e hija estaba hecha. Todo un ''ejemplo''. Frunció el ceño en intentó no perder la cordura y descartar las ideas de que su hermano hubiera desaparecido, sido secuestrado o éste se hubiera perdido. Lo más probable era que estuviera en casa de algún amigo. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, Ayato a veces no llegaba a la hora que acordaba su madre y siempre terminaba en la casa de cualquier amigo suyo. Aun que claro, su madre excedía la angustia. Rin sentía ese mismo sentimiendo ahora, pero más débil y silencioso. Quizá, ella por que ella no era madre.

—¿Rin? ¿Pasa algo?—Miki alzó las cejas estando al corriente de ella.

—Sí—suspiró.—Es Ayato, le prometí a mi madre que lo cuidaría mientras ella estuviera en su entrevista de trabajo...—se detuvo brevemente ahí.—que por cierto, está tardando en llegar.

—Pobre niño..., además de tener una hermana pervertida también es irresponsable—se burló el rubio con una media sonrisa.

Rin frunció el ceño e infló una mejilla para contenerse. Eso solo había que Miki se riera.

—¿Pervertida? Rin, ¿qué has hecho, amiga mía?—le preguntó entre ligeras risas.

—¡Yo no hice nada!—se cruzó de brazos y miró al horizonte con el ceño fruncido esperando que ese rubor que apareció en sus mejillas desapareciera.

—Por cierto Len, ¿dónde están tus padres?—comentó Miki.

Len se encogió de hombros mentiéndose las manos en sus jeans holgadosque siepre solía llevar.—Salieron a primera hora de la mañana a Tokyo.

—Yo eh de irme, nos vemos, Miki. Adiós, Len—Len asintió con la cabeza y Miki salió detrás de la rubia.

—Yo también me iré si no quiero que mi madre me castigue—Miki cabeceó.

—Ha sido un guste conocerte, Furukawa. De hecho, es un gusto conocer chicas lindas que no se parezcan a los animales salvajes que salen en la televisión—sonrió con burla.—y creo que no me hace falta ver Discovery Channel teniendo una al lado.

Rin gruñó e ignoró la risa de Miki. Sin nada más que decirse, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Len entró en casa con un sentimiento de satisfacción. Sus padres no tardarían nada en llegar y le tocaba limpiar la mesa de la cocina.

Rin huyó al instante de allí. Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que comprobó fue que las habitaciones estuvieran desocupadas, para asegurarse de que su hermano no estaba ahí. Un poco inquieta, se sentó en el sofá y alcanzó el teléfono mientras en su regazo tenía la agenda para marcar el número de la casa del mejor amigo de Ayato. Solo fueron tres minutos que utilizó para verificar, que efectivamente, Ayato se encontraba ahí. Rin avisó a la mujer de que pasaría a por el unos momentos. Pero, antes de decir nada más, al parecer la estaban llamando. Asi que, nada más colgar a la mujer, contestó la llamada. Arrugó la nariz al no reconocer el número.

—Residencia Sakumine, ¿Quién habla?

La voz grave de hombro respondió.—Buenas noches, pequeña. Llamo desde el Hospital de Yakahama, ¿Es usted la hija de Misaki Honne?

Rin frunció aun más el ceño por el apellido que utilizó; era el de su padre. Su madre había decidido utilizar su apellido de soltera cuando su padre se fue.

—Así es, ¿ocurre algo?—empezó a preocuparse.

Era evidente que ocurría algo.

—Llamo para informarla que su madre ha tenido un accidente automovilístimo en la autopista de camino a la ciudad. Se encuentra en cuidados intensivos en éste momento, al parecer hay ''algo'' más a parte de los daños que sufrió por el accidente.

No supo que algo así fuese posible, pero el corazón se le detuvo en ese instante.

* * *

Estaba sentada en aquel asiento del autobús guardando su celular en su bolsillo. Acabab de llamar a la madre del amigo de Ayato para pedirle que éste se quedara con ellos esa noche. La mujer aceptó gustosa, después de habeler explicado lo sucedido. Ya no había Len Kagamine, ni tampoco Ayato. Ahora solo estaba Misaki. Ya estaba lo suficiente aterrorizada por el accidente de que sufrió, ahora estaba evitando un ataque de ansiedad al no poder imaginarse que cosa pudieron encontrarle en ella. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas. Ahora sí, ahora sí se sentía la peor hija del mundo. Ella se había preocupado tanto por ella, y sin embargo, aquella noche se comportó así. Se alguna manera se sentía culpable. Pero también sentía ira, ira contra el mundo y contra ella misma. En especial contra el conductor del transporte donde su madre tuvo el accidente. Por que ella no tenía carnet de conducir y solía utilizar un taxi el autobús. Rin tenía las manos juntas, sus pulgares se daban ligeros golpes el uno al otro. Comenzó a imaginarse que sería de ella si su madre muriera. Pero al instante dejó de pensar en eso, ¡ella no se iba a morir! tenía que dejar de ser pesimista...

Elevó la cabeza y a través del cristal vió inmediatamene el enorme edificio cerca. Allí, en una de las cientos y cientos habitaciones, debería estar su madre. Quién sabe, en estado crítico. De repente, el autobús empezó a detenerse. Ella se bajó en esa parada, la más cerca al hospital. Comenzó a caminar rumbo al hospital, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su madre no estuviera tan grave. No tuvo que andar mucho para llegar al lugar e ir a recepción para preguntar por su madre. Al principio usó el Sakumine para dirigirse a ella, no obstante, tuvo que corregirlo y usar Honne.

Los pasillos eran largos y un poco estrechos. No había mucha gente caminando por ahí, aun que por la noche era cuando había un poco más de actividad. Mientras andaba, miró el suelo. Las baldosas eran tan brillantes que podía ver su propio reflejo. Se detuvo frente a la habitación 305. Tragó, intentando controlar su pulso, el cual se había descontrolado totalmente. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, y tuvo que sentarse para no caer de rodillas, pues sus piernas habían empezado a flaquear. ¿Por qué no gritaba el nombre de su madre? ¿por qué no estaba tan alterada? Rin siempre fue muy reservada y tranquila. Asi que por eso se sentía diferente con Len, él hacía que revelara su parte más viva..., una niña. Esperó, esperó y esperó. Sintió deseos de llorar, por eso se mordía el labio constantemente con la cabeza caída hacia abajo.

—¡Rin!—escuchó su nombre al fondo del pasillo, junto a un par de pasos apresurados. Alzó la cabeza y reconoció a Akane corriendo junto con..., ¿Len? La rubia se inclinó hacia la joven con expresión preocupada.—Oh, dios santo, pequeña, ¿estás bien? ¿qué haces aquí?

Rin parpadeó unos instantes.—Yo... ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?

—Hm, mi marido ingirió un poco de detergente sin querer, tendrán que hacerle un lavado de estómago—eso sorprendió a la pequeña rubia. Akane se cruzó de brazos.—ese hombre torpe... ''quería rematar'' la sartén, y pasó un pedazo de pan por ella y se lo llevó a la boca. No se dio cuenta que eso aún no estaba bien lavado. Es un glotón... pero cuéntame, ¿qué haces tú aquí, pasó algo?

Rin entristeció repentinamente. Len se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de observarla, por supuesto, no pasó por alto ese detalle.

—Mi madre ha tenido un accidente automovilístico—informó debilmente.

—¡Santo dios!—la mujer se horrizó.—¿cómo está? ¿sabes algo de ella?—la rubia negó con la cabeza lentamente.—bueno..., seguro que saldrá todo bien. No te preocuepes por nada. ¿Dónde quedó tu hermano?

—Está en casa de un amigo, pasará la noche allí. Yo seguramente de quede aquí—dijo.

Len gruñó para asombro de ella.

—¡Oh no, de eso nada! si es necesario tú te vienes a nuestra casa a pasar la noche.

—Gracias, pero prefiero estar aquí para saber de...—Len la cortó.

—Cállate, si te ha dicho que te quedarás con nosotros así será—sentención firmemente.

Rin abrió la boca para responder, pero Akane se alejó un poco de ellos.

—Como verás, tengo que ir a ver como está el tontorrón de mi marido, pero en unos momentos vendré a verte. Len se quedará contigo, ¿verdad?—Len asintió.—bien pequeña, no tardaré.

Dicho eso, corrió apresuradamente por donde había venido. Los dos adolescentes permanecieron en silencio. El rubio quiso intervenir en cualquier al pensamiento que pudiese tener Rin.

—¿Te apetece ir a la cafetería mientras tanto?—le preguntó, inclinándose un poco para alcanzar a ver su rostro agachado.

Ella negó silenciosamente.

Para él, verla tan apagada le producía un poco de impotencía. Apretó la mandíbula maldiciendo a los médicos. ¿Dónde estaban esos sujetos vestidos de bata blanca que se suponía, estaban pendientes de la salud de los enfermos? volvió a mirarla, reparando que solo llevaba una camisa de tirantes. Se deshizo de su chaqueta de cuero y la cubrió con ella.

—Hey, no estés triste, todo va a salir bien—la animó dulcemente. Ella elevó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Eso crees? la vida no es tan generosa... no sé como ha sido contigo, pero conmigo...

Len se levantó repentinamente y le tiro del brazo suavemente para levantarla también.

—Me apetece chocolate caliente, ¿a ti no?—le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y señaló con el otro brazo una máquina surtidora.

Rin asintió y sonrió ligeramente, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia allí y mientras Len introducía una moneda en la máquina, Rin se dedicó a observarlo.

—¿Sabes? ya tenía pensado que ésto pasaría algún día...—murmuró. Aun que no exactamente por un accidente, tiempo atrás pensó que sería por un coma elíctico. **  
**

Len se irguió y la atrajo a su pecho, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

—Vamos, _cher._ No seas tan negativa—susurró, colocando una mano entre sus cabellos.

—¿Qué quieres que piense? no lo sé Len—suspiró, un suspiro cortante y nervioso que Len notó y que fue bastante para que la apretara más entre sus brazos.

—Si no puedes pensar en positivo, simplemente no pienses—respondió, masajeando su nuca. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.—concéntrate en mí. Sólo concéntrate en mí y todo estará bien.

El chico sonrió, sonrisa que contagió una a su vecina. La máquina hizo un pequeño ruido que indicó que el primer chocolate caliente estaba listo.

* * *

_Bup. Ahí termina. La verdad, el anterior capítulo me pareció muy corto, y éste igual, pero quería dejaro ahí, para :3 en fin.__Por cierto no se imaginan. Hoy me encontré con un fic de ''Té'' y yo morí (?) me quedé con cara de yaoming por que se parecía al mío. ¡WHAT THE FUCK! aun que es más corto, ¡Jolines, que me muero! estaba investigando autores -busco a una amiga- y me quedé con esa cara. ¡En serio! es que trata de lo mismo, ¡me muero! en fin, lo MÍO no es plagio... ¡Pero tenía que haberle puesto el título que iba a poner antes! ''Una sonrisa de invierno'' ;A; -llora- pero si se da el caso de que llegue a pasar una confusión, seguramente lo haré. Y dejando ese tema, Muchas gracias por los reviews y... ¡Eh terminado las clases! wii em, me dedicaré a terminar éste fic. Tengo planeado terminarlo el mes de Julio y si es posible, antes. Para así, poder empezar uno nuevo. Tengo pensado empezar uno basado en algún libro de los que me leí. Hay muchos interesantes y que quiero adaptarlo a ésta pareja. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir en este cap, asi que, ¡dejen reviews! y como siempre, perdonad los errores ortográficos y la cacografía. ¡Chau, nos vemos!_


	5. Autocontrol

_Vocaloid no me pertenece. Sin embargo, la historia es de_ _mí autoría._

* * *

**Autocontrol**

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto fue el tiempo que estuvo allí. Rin seguía con el chocolate caliente entre las manos, esperando alguna noticia del doctor. Anteriormente se había acercado y la tranquilizó saber que había salido fuera de peligro. Bueno, suspuró, al menos no le habían salido con la típica frase ''hicimos todo lo posible'' que era sinónimo de ''ha muerto''. De vez en cuando hechaba una ojeada a su compañero, quien estaba sentada en una mala postura para su espalda. Después de aquella muestra de afecto, él siguió consolándola hasta que se le pasó lo peor. Aunque no se tranquilizó completamente, el miedo se rebajó un poco cuando el médico fue a hablar con ella. Akane se había pasado por ahí varias veces, al parecer al padre de Len no le faltaba mucho para terminar y volver a su rutina diaria... claro que, teniendo cuidado con lo que ingería. Volvió a beber del chocolate.

Él la miró.

Ella sonrió timidamente apartando el vaso de plástico de los labios.

Él arqueó las cejas.

Ella lo miró.

Él sonrió.

Ella se ruborizó.

Hasta que él decidió arrebatarle el vaso y beber de él. Rin frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¡Oye, eso era mío!—exclamó.

Len ahogó una carccajada, el doctor se acercó a ambos con semblante sereno. A juzgar por eso, no pasaba nada.

—Señorita Sakumine—saludó. Rin se vió obligada a levantarse y olvidar esa pequeña brigada con Len, por el momento.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó. El pulso se le disparó.

El hombre sonrió.

—Va todo bien, sin embargo, hoy no podrá recibir visitas—el hombre empezó a ojear las hojas que portaba. Rin seguía el movimientos de sus manos al cabiar el folio.—salvo que su madre padece una leve neumonia—dijo. A Rin se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.—mientras esté ingresada recibirá el cuidado adecuado. Le informaremos sobre ello cuando le den alta, mientras tanto, la señora Sakumine permanecerá aquí.

Rin asintó de acuerdo con la decisión del mayor. Al fin y al cabo, él era el experto, no ella.

—¿Sabe ya más o menos cuándo le darán el alta?

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

—Es imposible saberlo. Tenga en cuenta que aunque haya salido fuera de peligro, no quiere decir que esté en muy buenas condiciones. Tendrá que recuperarse de las fracturas más graves. Pero si lo calculo... serían más o menos unas semanas.

La rubia tragó pesadamente. ¿Unas semanas? ¿qué se supone que haría ella sola con Ayato durante ese tiempo? vale, era suficientemente mayor como para cuidarse a sí misma y a su hermano... ¡pero no lo veía claro! calmándose internamente, se despidió del doctor. Len había tomado su mano y le conducía hacia donde se encontraba su madre. Rin seguía frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Oye!—le llamó.

Él no respondió. Pararon frente a una habitación, de la cual salió su Akane repentinamente junto a su marido. La mujer sonrió ampliamente.

—Rin, ¿lista para pasar tu primera noche en casa?—preguntó entusiasmada. Su marido sostenía su barriga con una mano, al parecer el proceso fue doloroso. Rin asintió no muy convencia del todo, pero no tenía más remedio. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella sola en casa? con lo asustadiza que era.

No supo como ni las razones de por qué el viaje a casa de los Kagamine se le hizo tan corto. Cuando iba al hospital se le hacía tan condenadamente largo... Akane conducía el coche y tarareaba una canción de los Beatles. Len practicamente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Se fijó en él. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y la boca curvada en gesto de malestar. Sus ojos azul cielo estaban clavados en un punto estático al otro lado de la ventana. Rin se preguntaba que pensaría ese muchacho. Volvió a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo; su expresión viril y masculina parecía encajar con él. Pero ella apostaba a que el chico no era tan arrogante cuando era más pequeño, se lo imaginaba más tierno. Y si eso fuera así, ¿qué le hizo cambiar de personalidad? bueno, con el paso de los años el cuerpo cambiaba y teniendo en cuenta como era el suyo, él podría haber cambiado sin desearlo. Apartó la mirada de él y volvió a divagar en sus pensamientos.

Maldito e insano sentimiento que él causaba en ella, todavía ajena a su significado.

Bueno, ya eran dos que pensaban lo mismo.

El coche se estacionó frente a la puerta del garaje, iluminando durante unos momentos la facha blanca. Akane apagó el vehículo y salió de él como los demás hicieron. Rin hechó una ojeada a su casa, más cerca de lo que aparentaba. La rubia siguió algo avergonzada al adolescente y a su progenitor. El hombre fue directamente al dormitorio conyugal sin pensárselo dos veces. Akane miró a ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa.

—Rin, tú puedes dormir en la cama de Len, él dormirá en el sofá—sentenció. El rubio gruñó contradiciéndola.

—Ni hablar.

Akane le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su hijo.

—¿Vas a dejar que una señorita duerma en el sofá?—arqueó una ceja con ironía. Len maldijo entre dientes.

—Ella puede dormir en mi habitación, pero no en mi cama—se cruzó de brazos. Entonces desafió a Rin con la mirada—porque en mi cama dormiré yo.

—¡Len!—exclamó su madre.—no seas infantil. Es una invitada, por amor a dios.

—¡N-no se preocupe señora!—intervino Rin agitando las manos rapidamente en un gesto negativo para rechazar eso.—siempre me queda mi casa y...

Len frunció el ceño y la cogió de la muñeca.

—Nos vamos a dormir, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre en dónde—informó tironeando de la rubia hacia las escaleras.—tú puedes irte a dormir también.

En cuanto hubieron desaparecido por la escalera, Akane dejó salir una risita.

Len la soltó bruscamente en el interior de su habitación y cerró la puerta. ¿En qué estaba pensando? el rostro le ardía, pero primero moriría antes de que la muchacha se percatara de eso. Y es que tenía algo planeado. Oh sí, esta noche Rin no dormiría en un incómodo sofá. Volteó hacia ella cuando sintió que el calor en su cara disminuía. Tenía las manos en la cadera y fruncía el ceño.

Wow. Le encantaba verla así, era tan... ¿excitante? sobre todo los pequeños y rosados labios, que se curvaban hacia abajo.

—¿Se puede saber a que viene tanta violencia?—cuestionó.

El rubio caminó se despojó de su camisa y la tirá en el suelo de mala manera. Rin no pudo evitar un rubor al verle el torso descubierto. Bien formado, se le podía ver las líneas de los abdominales y los músculos, pero no en exceso. Al notar que el torcía una sonrisa de satisfacción, intento evadirla.

—Deberías hacer más pesas—sugirió. Aunque ella pensaba lo contrario.

—Prefiero ser ágil y rápido que fuerte—respondió.—No me digas que a ti te gustan los tipos con muchos abdominales—inquirió con una ceja alzada.

—¡Q-quizá sí!—sabía que eso no era cierto.

Len asintió mientras se quitaba los zapatos y luego deshacía la cama para meterse.

—Era de esperar, siendo tan frágil y pequeña se necesita de protección—pensó en voz alta. Logicamente eso lo escuchó su vecina. Él apretó los dientes consciente de la confesión que acababa de hacer. Se metió en la cama y esperó.

Ella seguía en el centro de la habitación mirándole.

Ella esperó.

Él esperó.

Ambos esperaron.

Len se hizo aun lado y palmeó un lugar a su lado en el colchón y enseguida ella captó la indirecta y retrocedió.

—¡Ni lo pienses!

Len etornó los ojos, ¿por qué tenía que complicarlo tanto?

—Métete ya, no hay más lugares disponibles y tampoco voy a permitir que duermas en el sofá—dijo.

—¡No, gracias, prefiero irme a mi casa!—exclamó dándose la vuelta. Sin embargo, la voz de Len la detuvo.

—Escúchame bien—su tono de voz era claro y ronco.—si no te metes ahora mismo en ésta cama la utilizaré contigo para otra cosa que no sea dormir.

Rin supo que tenía que hacerle caso cuando le miró a los ojos. Como una gatita sumisa, se quitó los zapatos cómo había hecho él y el abrigo que él mismo le había prestado en el hospital. Se acercó al borde de la cama. Oh, dios, de ese colchón emanaba el olor de Len. Se dejó caer y él mismo la cubrió y apagó la luz.

Silencio.

Él se giró hacia ella y se acercó a su oído. Mierda. Podía sentir la cálida respiración del joven contra su oído, tenía miedo de que fuera a...

—¡Kyaa!—chilló. Automáticamente se alejó de él mirándolo con horror.

Len frunció el ceño visiblemente en la oscuridad.

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa, mujer?—la atrajo hacía él con un brazo y la retuvo ahí.—escandalosa.

—N-nada... s-sólo creí que...—maldita sea Rin, ¡es tu vecino! y en cierta forma tu ami-enemigo.—nada.

Len borró la sonrisa que estaba apunto de formar, pues se había imaginado que ella terminaría la frase con lo que él deseaba escuchar. La rodeó por la cintura y hundió su cara en los cabellos rubios de ésta. El corazón de Rin dejó de bombear. ¡Si aquello era un sueño, por favor, quería despertar!... ¿o no quería hacerlo? todo era tan confuso, la chica estaba tiesa como una rosa.

—Hueles condenadamente bien, pervertida—¡encima tenía el descaro de llamarla pervertida, cuand era ÉL el que se acercaba así y la olía!. El rubio cerró los ojos.

Oh, genial. El se relajaba aferrándose a ella mientras la chica tenía que poner todo de su parte para no morirse de vergüenza. En su mente se desarrollaba una pequeña tela que se iba tejiendo con paciencia. Al menos fue así hasta que él...

—¡A-ah...!—Rin dejó escapar un gemido de su boca cuando él mordisqueó su lóbulo.—¿s-se puede saber por qué haces ésto?

—Me encanta tu sabor—murmuró sin soltarla. ¡Todo eso carecía de coherencia, por dios! sintió las manos del rubio acariciar su vientre plano, entonces se alertó.—¡¿No me querrás violar?!

Él arqueó una ceja ofendido. Aunque en cierta forma deba la impresión de que tenía esas intenciones.

—No, pervertida.

—Vuelve a llamarme pervertida y verás... ¡porque eres tu él hace cosas pervertidas conmigo!

Len torció una sonrisa sacarrona.

—¿Y tú estás haciendo algo para evitarlo?—Rin se calló.—entonces es porque lo disfrutas, _cher_.

Ella frunció el ceño aun más.

—No me digas así

—¿Entonces cómo te llamo?

—No quiero que me llames de ninguna forma—intentó liberarse del abrazo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.—suéltame, ¿quieres?

—No, no quiero—y hundió aún más el rostro en su cabello y cuello. ¿Pero qué demonios le había pasado a éste chico?

—Len...—adivirtió con voz de amenaza.

—Rin, háblame de ti—susurró.

—¿Por qué quieres saber de mí?—su tono de voz se había tensado. La verdad era que no le gustaba mucho tocar temas del pasado, asi que rezaba para que no fuera así.

—Somos vecinos—respondió.

—¿Y?

—También seremos compañeros de clase—detuvo las caricias. Ella estaría más confusa que una pato mareado, no obstante, sus intenciones eran... entre buenas y malas. Por una parte, empezó para distraerla con el problema de su madre -sí, raro en él- y por el otro... sintió un poco de tentación a tocar las fibras prohíbidas. Aunque al parecer ella estaba en guardia.

Ella era ajena a la razón del por qué se comportaba de esa manera tan cariñosa con ella. Suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, dime que quieres saber.

Len sonrió trinfalmente contra su cabello.

—Háblame sobre tu padre. No lo eh visto por tu casa—y en esa observación tenía toda la razón.

Rin permaneció en silencio mientras el seguía esperando que de sus labios saliera una respuesta. Pero ésta nunca llegó. Rin se apartó de él con cuidado y se acomodó cerrando los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Len.

* * *

_Fin del cap. Ya tengo el siguiente planeado en la cabeza, quizá, si son generosos y me dejan reviews, lo suba hoy. ¡Pero tienen que dejar un review! bueno, eso... eso es todo? ah, claro, se me olvidaba. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! éstos días los voy a necesitar, sobre todo mucho apoyo moral y lo vuestro es que adsfsafa me mata :3 _

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón, sé que no tengo muchos lectores, no obstante, lo agradezco sinceramente. _

_Perdonad la ortografía y la cacografía. ¡Ah! y hoy subiré un one-shot dedicado a alguien... cuyo nombre X no diré x3 asi que, ¡espero que lo lean! _

_¡Chau chau!_


	6. La tía Meiko entra en escena

_Vocaloid no me pertenece. Sin embargo, la historia es de_ _mí autoría._

* * *

**La tía Meiko entra en escena**

Como todas las mañanas soleadas, los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas. Uno de ellos dió contra la cara dormida de una rubia tendida sobre el suelo de mala postura y, poco a poco comenzó a levantar los párpados. Sintió un leve pinchazo en la espalda al intentar incorporarse y a lo que ella respondió con un gemido. Cuando ella estuvo de pie, observó para su desgracia que Len ocupaba completamente la cama. ¿La habría hechado a propósito? gruñó un poco y se rascó la nuca. Por un momento había olvidado en qué lugar estaba. Ahora, ella se reprochaba el haber accedido a dormir con él. Vamos, ¿en qué estaba pensando? apenas lo conocía. En cualquier momento pudo traicionarla... hechó un vistazo al suelo y luego lanzó una mirada rápida al chico; si es que no la traicionó ya.

Se quedó unos segundos más mirándole dormir. Cuando estaba así era más lindo...

Entonces, un bofetada mental la devolvió a la realidad.

_Rin, recuerda, el cerebro va antes que las hormonas..._

Se puso los zapatos rapidamente. Había dormido con la ropa que vestía ayer, asi que sin duda alguna necesitaba volver a su casa y cambiarse. Luego, iría al hospital. No sabía que hora de la mañana era, pero a medida que bajaba escuchaba voces femeninas. Reconoció una de ellas como Akane, pero... espera un momento, ¡para! ¿estaba oyendo bien o era que aún estaba dormida? apresuró la marcha y siguió las voces hasta la cocina. Tuvo que frotar con un puño sus ojos. ¿Ese era un espejismo o en verdad estaba viendo a su tía?

Las mujeres parecieron percatarse de una presencia más, por lo que hecharon un vistazo y sonrieron.

—¡Rinny!—exclamó una castaña sonriente.—¡que alegría verte! ¿cómo estás, pequeña rubia?

La adolescente pestañeó varias veces. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no atinaba con las palabras correctas.

—Rin, querida. Tu tía vino hace un rato preguntando por ti. Supo del accidente de Misaki y al no encontrarte ni en tu casa ni en el hospital, se acercó a probar suerte y preguntar—dijo Akane.

Los ojos de la rubia destellaron con esperanza. ¿Por fin volvería a casa?

—Tía Meiko—se acercó a su tía y besó las dos mejillas de la castaña.—hace tiempo que no te veo—sonrió.

Meiko palpó la cabeza de su sobrina y asintió.

—Lo mismo te digo Rin, oye... no has crecido nada, ¡sigues siendo igual de pequeña!

—M-muchas gracias—respondió sarcástica forzando una sonrisa.

—Entonces—Akane interrumpió.—¿volverán a casa?

Meiko asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por supuesto, he venido especialmente para hacerme cargo de ella mientras Misaki esté en el hospital—constetó.—además, ya eh ido a verla esta mañana y los doctores no me lo han permitido. Por el estúpido ''horario de visitas''—bufó, acotando lo último con un gesto de manos.

Rin soltó una risita, le encantaba su tía a pesar de como era.

Akane sonrió.—He de suponer que se irán ahora—Rin le lanzó una mirada nerviosa.—no te preocupes, se lo diré a Len cuando despierte.

La rubia asintió y siguió a Meiko hasta la puerta. Ambas se despidieron de la mujer y hecharon a andar hacia casa.

Meiko rió traviesamente:

—Y... ¿quién es ese tal Len?—preguntó.—¿un novio?

—¡Tía Meiko!—exclamó roja de vergüenza.

—¡Vamos, Rin! ya estás en la edad, ¿no crees?

—Claro, pero... —funfurruñó en bajo y fulminó a Meiko con la mirada.—jamás podría estar con alguien como él.

Meiko arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

Y Rin permaneció en silencio. Solo fueron unos segundos, pues Meiko volvió a hablar:

—Rin, ¿dónde está Ayato?—preguntó, notando la falta de otro miembro de la familia.

—Hm... Ayato... está en la casa de un amigo. Ayer le pedí a la señora que se quedara solo esa noche, ya sabes... por el accidente—vaciló un poco.—pero, ¿sabes? por mí se puede quedar ahí todo el tiempo que quiera—estió los brazos para desperezarse.

—¡Rin! es tu hermano—Meiko comenzó a reír.—eres un poco cruel, tratándose de que tú eres la mayor.

Rin frunció el ceño, ya abriendo la puerta de la residencia y dando un paso al interior, respondió.

—No soy cruel, soy justa. Ese mocoso me montó muchos follones cuando estaba sola con él en casa. Fue un milagro que ayer no lo hicera.

Meiko tanteó un poco y cerró la puerta. Luego, se quedó de brazos cruzados mirándola. Ambas se examinaban de arriba a abajo. Rin notó que Meiko había cambiado su expresión. Estaba algo más seria. La mujer parecía vacilar en decir algo, pero parecía resignarse y no hablar. Comenzaba a preguntarse si había dicho algo malo que pudiese haberla ofendido, aunque claramente ella no encontraba nada ofensivo sus comentario. La castaña por fin abrió los labios:

—Rin, hoy he visto a tu padre.

¡Vaya, vaya! esa era la mala y grandiosa noticia. Las pupilas de la rubia se dilataron y comenzaba a sudar frío. Parecía exagerado, pero realmente hacía una buena temporada que no recibía noticias de su padre. Además, en casa nunca mencionaban nada sobre él.

—¿Mi...—tragó.—... padre?

Meiko suspiró a lavez que afirmaba con la cabeza. Se acarició uno de sus brazos y siguió hablando:

—Verás... él también estuvo al corriente del accidente y, antes de que pudiese salir de casa, vino a verme.

Rin apretó los puños y desvió la mirada a un punto invisible en la pared.

—Espero que no le hayas dado nuestra dirección—su voz sonó afilada, Meiko dió un respingo.

—No, Rin... él, él lo único que quiere es hablar contigo—aclaró. Rin se volvió a ella bruscamente.

—¡Pues yo no quiero hablar con él!

Meiko arrugó la frente.

—¡Niña, lo quieras o no, es tu padre! ¿y si tiene algo muy importante que decirte?

—¡Me importa un rábano! ¡no tiene ningún derecho a verme! ¡si él se fue, se fue! ¡no puede volver!—Meiko estaba algo sorprendia de esa violenta reacción. Agarró a su sobrina del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella.

—¡Atiende! ¡no saques las cosas fuera de lugar!—dejando unos breves momentos para que la muchacha se tranquilizara, prosiguió.—sé perfectamente que no tiene derecho a volver, que tienes miedo a lo que vaya a ocurrir... pero él nunca te hizo daño, de hecho, nunca te puso una mano encima, ¿recuerdas? además, lo querías mucho. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Rin gruñó.—Él nos abandonó. No pensó en mí ni en Ayato, ¡eso es por que no nos...!—Meiko llegó a cubrir la boca de la rubia con una de sus manos.

—¿Nunca pensaste en las razones de su marcha? sabes igual de bien que yo, que tu madre..., que tu madre no era ''perfecta''.

Meiko exhaló tensamente cuando vió los ojos aguosos de su sobrina.

—Está bien, pequeña. Hablaremos de ésto en otra ocasión, ¿qué te parece si ahora aprovechamos el último día de tus vacaciones? porque, mañana vuelves a clase, ¿verdad?

Rin asintió en silencio, sintiéndose algo incómoda ahí. Meiko le dió una suave nalgada y la incitó a ir a su habitación. Rin subió rapidamente los escalones y se encerró en su habitación. Sintió una extraña sensación de protección cuando cerró la puerta. Como si los problemas no pudiesen traspasar las paredes y acecharla. Caminó hasta la terraza y se asomó. Un rubio la miraba con cara de malas pulgas.

—Oye, tú—dijo Len, todavía algo soñoliento.—¿se puede saber en qué momento te fuiste?

Rin lo encaró con el ceño fruncido, todavía de mal humor por la conversación anterior.

—No esperarás que me quede ahí por el resto de mi vida.

—Bueno—el joven bostezó.—lo tenía planeado.

—S-serás...—un color carmín tiñó las mejillas de la rubia. Len sonrió socarronamente.

—Pervertida—Rin alzó la cabeza hacia él.

—¡Te recuerdo que anoche eras tú el que estaba pegadito a mí!—exclamó. Pronto, se arrepintió de decir eso en voz alta. Era algo que no olvidaría facilmente, podría formar parte de sus traumas y, si su tía se enterara, seguramente la atacaría con eso.

—¿En serio? pues está mañana casi se te caen las babas mientras me veías ''dormir''.

Los ojos de Rin se ensancharon. La sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas de tal manera que la hacía parecer un semáforo. El chico comenzó a reír entre dientes.

—...—

—¿Sabes algo? no puedo esperar para empezar la preparatorio aquí—se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, mirándola.—será divertido. ¿No crees, _cher_?

—Te eh dicho que no me llames así—recordó la rubia, entornando los ojos.

—_Cher—_repitió, desafiándola.—a mí me gusta.

Ella alzó una ceja. Nunca tuvo la curiosidad de saber el significado de su apodo impuesto por su vecino.

—¿Puedo saber al menos qué significa?

—Es francés—comentó.—significa querida, dicho formalmente.

Rin le miró con molestia.

—Entonces ya puedes ir dejando ese nombre.

Len se rió intensamente. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad y rabia a la misma vez. Él se volvió hacia ella sonriente.

—Pues ahora te diré, _chéri_.

—¡Es lo mismo!

Él alzó su índice e hizo un movimiento negativo con este. Luego siguió mirándola con una sonrisa.

—No—suspiró con una risa.—eres un poco ignorante, ¿eh? es importante saber idiomas, _chéri_.

La chica bufó y se cruzó de brazos, retándole con la mirada.

—Sé lo que hay que saber de francés—mintió, negándose a que pisoteara su orgullo.

—Vaya, si es así, _chéri, vient au lit—_dijo.

Rin le miraba de manera que ella misma juraba que habría un enorme interrogante invisable dibujado en su cara, mientras escudriñaba al joven e intentaba averiguar el significado de esas palabras. Len se percató de la confusión de su vecino y sonrió con burla y reprimió las ganas de reír con ganas. En cambio, Rin no se dignaría a seguir satisfacciéndole de aquella manera.

—Sí—respondió intentando aparentar completa seguridad.

Len no aguantó más, en cuanto escuchó la respuesta de Rin rompió en carcajadas. Rin se exaltó por la repentina reacción del joven y se inclinó sobre sí misma.

—¡Qué, qué! ¿qué pasa?

Len se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y la miró.

—Te traduzco, _chéri_: quise decir que vinieses a la cama—Len seguía mirándola con diversión, ahogando risas en su propia garganta._  
_

Rin chilló.—¡Pervertido! ¡no quise decir eso!

Entonces, Len escuchó a su madre llamarle desde la cocina, y antes de volver a entrar, respondió.

—Tú también eres una pervertida, accediste a mi petición, _chéri_—con un aire triunfal, ingresó.

Rin permaneció en el mismo lugar, de pie, en la terraza, hechando chispas. ¡Crápula, cretino...! ¿por qué siempre tenía que encontrar una manera para contra atacarla de la misma forma?

* * *

_Fin del capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza pero... tenía pereza, lo siento (?). Bueno... ante todo, gracias a Lilliam por corregirme, ¡aleluya! alguien parecer darse cuenta y ayudarme. Asi que, muchas gracias._

_También agradezo los reviews, estoy encantada con que ésta historia os guste. Y, bueno, debo notificaros que dejaré paralizada ''Kodomo warui?'' para centrarme totalmente en ésta historia. No se lo tomen a mal, además, no estoy tan inspirada ya... hoy recibo las notas (?)._

_Y estoy pensando en hacer una adaptación de un libro. Por supuesto, no habría problemas ni estragos en las actualizaciones, pues es más fácil actualizar las adaptaciones. En fin, en tal caso, si hicera eso, me gustaría que pasaran a revisar._

_Y, ¡ah! olvidé subir ese one-shot dedicado a alguien. Cierto, disculpadme, hoy mismo lo subiré. ¡Y bueno! éste capítulo se hizo corto, tenía pensado poner una escenita en el jardín, pero creo que la guardaré para el próximo capítulo xD ¡Por fin aparece Meiko! juas juas juas!_

_Bueno, ya está. Perdonad los errores ortográficos y la cacografía._

_¡Y el francés! seré franca. Soy de Asturias, una provincia más de España. Y como el asturiano se está... por así decirlo, estamos ''luchando'' por la oficialidá (no es el único idioma que se está extinguiendo) pues yo voy a clases de asturiano, y como la optativa es asturiano o francés, ¡En mi vida di una clase de francés! así que corríganme si ven algún error._

_Sin más, espero vuestros reviews, ayudas y correcciones. Nunca lo he dicho en ningún capítulo y nota de autor, pero yo deseo crecer como escritora y mejorar más. Sin embargo, no podría hacerlo si nadie me da su opinión. Sin más,_

_¡Chau chau, Bú!_


	7. Un placentero paseo

_Vocaloid no me pertenece. Sin embargo, la historia es de_ _mí autoría. ¡D-D-Disfruten! ~_

* * *

**Un placentero paseo**

Rin ya se había despedido de su vecino cuando su tía había insistido en que bajara. Cuando bajaba las escaleras aún estaba abrochándose los pantalones. Meiko la esperaba con la puerta abierta y, cuando la vio bajar, sonrió. La castaña tenía una lata de cerveza sin abrir entre las manos. Bueno, eso era de esperar conociéndola.

La discusión anterior se había desvanecido como el humo. Ya no quedaba rastro de ella y ninguna de las dos preguntó o comentó nada al respecto. Así era mejor, se decía Meiko.

A ella le entusiasmaba la idea de poder cuidar de sus sobrinos, en especial a Rin. Siempre estuvo con ella mientras crecía y pasaba el tiempo. Pensaba que conocía a la rubia como si se tratase de la palma de su mano, sin embargo... la actitud que tomó al mencionarle sobre su padre, la sorprendió. Ella siempre fue la niña de papá, es más, estaba segura de que si tuviese la oportunidad, elegiría quedarse con su padre y no con su madre. Pero, era fácil tener una idea equivocada del hombre... después de todo, se fue sin dejar rastro. ¡FUM! desapareció del mapa y nunca más supieron de su paradero. Aún recordaba el rostro infantil de la rubia empapado en lágrimas.

Y Misaki... ella no pareció tomárselo bien del todo. Y era la albina que creaba mayor tensión en el matrimonio. ¡Era peor que ella misma! y eso que acostumbraba a emborracharse. Se imaginaba la tortura que tenía que ser para una niña ver a su propia madre fuera de sí misma. Una noche, Meiko visitó a su hermana para ayudarla con los críos, pues en aquel entonces solo había transcurrido unos días desde que su marido se fue. La encontró inconsciente en el suelo. Lo que más la desconcertó fue que Rin estaba sentada en la escalera con unos auriculares de música puestos en los oídos. La niña no parecía tener ninguna expresión hacia su madre tendida en el piso.

Si no fuera porque Misaki hubiese decidido integrarse en un programa de alcohólicos, habría aceptado quedarse con la custodia de los críos.

—Meiko—aludió Rin mientras caminaban a paso tranquila sobre la acera.—¿alguna vez has tenido miedo?

Meiko enarcó una ceja con aquella pregunta. Era más que evidente que sí lo había tenido, ¿qué ser humano no lo tuvo alguna vez?

Soltó una rápida risa.

—Por supuesto que sí, Rin. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si de repente hubiera desaparecide el interés en esa pregunta.

—Me lo preguntaba por que..., bueno, nunca te he visto asustada—comentó.

—Rin, todos las personas han tenido miedo alguna vez en la vida. Sea cual sea la razón, es una emoción corriente en el ser humano.

—Entiendo—de repente, Meiko sintió que su sobrina la abandonaba.

La castaña suspiró y la hizo detenerse en el trayecto.

—¿Pasa algo más? sé que estás asustada por las condiciones de tu madre, pero te noto distinta. Más aislada. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te está comiendo la cabeza?

Rin dudó unos momentos en decírselo o no, al fin y al cabo, era un tema que no le gustaba tocar, pero tenía la necesidad de sacarlo de vez en cuando o se asfixiaría.

—Ya sabes, él...

Meiko depositó una de sus manos sobre un hombro de la muchacha.

—No tienes por qué hablar de esto si no lo deseas—le dijo conciliadoramente.

La rubia asintió, ya era hora de empezar la conversación. Lo podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza desde que hablaron en la entrada de su casa. Eran temor y nervios. El miedo se arriagaba en su interior y se agitaba como si no conociera otra cosa.

—No pasa nada. Solo perdí los estribos, no fue mi intención responder de esa forma, tía Meiko—terminó. Se apoyó contra la pared de piedra que se extendía hasta rodear el edificio. Meiko solo la imitó.

—Tranquila—su voz sonó suave y maternal, raramente se veía esto en ella.

—¿Sabes que quería?

Meiko ladeó un poco la cabeza dejando los ojos en blanco.

—Exactamente, no—contestó. Abrió la lata de cerveza que traía consigo antes de que se calentara.—pero preguntó por Misaki, y luego por ti.

Rin pestañeó sin acreditar lo que dijo.

—¿Por...—se señaló con un índice a sí misma.—... mí?

Su tía asintió, sorbió de la lata y después soltó un suspiro.

—¿Tanto te sorprende? no es ninguna novedad que siempre hayas sido la niña de sus ojos—dijo, mirando con desinterés el contorno de la lata. Rin siguió el camino de su mirada y continuó.

—Lo que me sorprende es que se haya acordado de mí ahora y no cuando decidió irse con el rabo entre las piernas—suspiró para apartar un mechón rubio que caía libre y desordenadamente sobre sus ojos.—¿qué querrá?

Meiko meditó unos momentos.

—No estoy muy segura de esto, pero pensé que probablemente quiera tu custodia.

—¿Mi custodia? es un poco tarde para eso. Tengo diecisiete años y en unos meses cumpliré dieciocho.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y dio un breve sorbo a la cerveza.

—Bueno, supongo que querrá recuperar los años perdidos con su hija.

Rin solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a pesar de que no concordaba con ella. Un lado de ella aun seguía aferrada su padre, pero el otro luchaba por librarse de él. Meiko meneó la cabeza y emprendió la marcha. Rin estaba tan perdida en sus divagaciones, que no se dió cuenta de las miradas que le hechaba su tía. Uy, sin duda, no se traía nada bueno.

—¿Ocurre algo?—formuló finalmente la rubia.

Meiko soltó una risita que apaciguó cuando ella la miró ceñuda.

—¿Me vas a hablar sobre el tal Len?

Rin rodó los ojos y continuó caminando con la mala suerte de que su tía aun seguía riéndose. ¿Por qué era tan insistente con él? no es que fuera nada del otro mundo... o sí.

—¡Rin! ¡espera!—alcanzó el ritmo apresurado que fue adaptando su sobrina y la hizo detenerse, mientras intentaba controlar su suave carcajada para que no se enojara.

—Tía Meiko, me sorprende que con dos sorbos de cerveza el cerebro ya te humee—comentó la rubia. Meiko ladeó un pequeña sonrisa alzando la lata.

—¡A tu salud!—exclamó, tragando del envase un gran sorbo que hizo que se vaciara. Rin parpadeó perpleja.

—Meiko, no sería bueno que a tu edad bebas tanto—evidentemente, sabía que mentía. Meiko no era tan mayor como para dejar de consumir, aún era joven.

—¿Bromeas? ¡estoy en la flor de la vida, cariño!—canturreó.

Rin rió un poco y se sentó en un banco que había por allí cerca para descansar. Su tía se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, jugando con la lata entre sus manos.

—Siento curiosidad por ese chiquillo... —musitó la castaña ojeándola.

La rubia resopló y miró a otra parte. Santo cielo.

—Pero ese es un tema que no debería incumbirte—aclaró con el ceño fruncido. Y en eso tenía razón.

—¡Venga Rin! ¿es uno de tus novios?—le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y esbozó una sonrisa picarona.

—No, no somos _nada_. Solo vecinos, y punto—dijo recalcando cada palabra.

—Sois algo más que vecinos. ¿Por qué esa tal Akane dijo...?—pensó unos instantes y luego ensanchó los ojos. Su expresión ahora era más dura y severa.—¿has dormido con él?

La rubia se cohibió un poco y se sonrojó. Intentó deslizarse en el banco hacia bajo e intentar mirar a su tía, mientras asentía cortantemente.

—¡Por dios santo, Rin Sakumine! ¡que aun eres una niña para andar en las camas de otros! ¿sabes los riesgos que hay de quedarse embarazada...?—bramó.

Rin saltó del banco inmediatamente y la efrentó espantada y, claramente aun más sonrojada, si era posible.

—¡MEIKO... !

—¡La madre del cordero! ¿¡el te quitó la virgnidad!?—inmediatamente se incorporó del banco hechando chispas.—¡voy a encargarme de ese niñato!

Era increíble ver como su tía se montaba sus propias películas. ¡Pues claro, era tan escandalosa que no te concedía una oportunidad para hablar!

—¡¿Te drogó?!

—¡Tía Meiko, no hicimos nada!—exclamó. Y la tempestad terminó.

La castaña suspiró aliviada.

—Maldita sea, niña. ¿No tenías las narices de decírmelo antes?—volvió a sentarse bruscamente.

—Es imposible con tus gritos—imitó el gesto de la mujer y se sentó junto a ella.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio hasta que la castaña se giró hacia ella.

—¿Seguro que no te tocó?

—¡No!—en parte mentía. Por que, aun recordaba el _cariño_ que recibió su oreja aquella noche.

—Perfecto—y sonrió.—entonces todo genial. Me encantaría concerlo...

—Meiko—la llamó con cierto tono de advertencia en su voz.

—¡Tranquila! si es verdad como tú dices y no te tocó, no le pondré un dedo encima.

Tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no le haría nada, se calló. Por un momento, y sin venir a cuento, se imaginó como la pareja de Len Kagamine. ¿Podría salir bien? no estaba segura, ambos eran muy diferentes. Vivían en condiciones diferentes y tenías aspectos en sus vidas que no se comparaban con las del otro. Aunque, cuando lo reflexionaba bien... ella no conocía nada sobre él. ¡No tenía idea de su pasado! entonces, su imaginación empezó a ponerle en posición de un traficante, pero hasta ella misma rechazaba esa idea. ¿Él, traficante? era poco probable, aunque tampoco lo sabía con certeza. Lo puso en posición de violador. Negó con la cabeza. Imposible, puede que al principio el muchacho pareciera frío, pero no le veía tan cruel para ser un violador. Entonces, ¿quién era Len Kagamine?

_Mi vecino_, pensó.

O igual el chico siempre llevó una vida normal, sin ninguna mancha negra en su expediente.

—¡Hola, Rinny!—exclamó una voz burlona y masculina tras ellas. Rin empalideció al instante.

_Hablando del rey de Roma..._

_—_¡Anda! ¿conoces a este muchacho?—Meiko señaló al rubio que las observaba con una sonrisa torcida sobre sus labios.

Rin le miró con un pequeño tic en la ceja y una sonrisa forzada. El karma la odiaba.

—Ehm... hola, Len—dijo finalmente. El joven arqueó una ceja sin borrar la burla de su rostro.

—¿Este es Len?—Meiko tosió y se levantó, quedando frente a él seria. Le tendió la mano.—Meiko Sakine. Soy la tía de Rin, tu debes ser su vecino.

Len asintió. Pareciera que llevara rastreándola para llegar hasta ella a propósito.

—Len Kagamine—y aceptó al apretón esbozando una encantadora sonrisa.

Rin gruñó un poco captando la atención de ambos.

—¿Que casualidad, verdad, Rin?—comentó Meiko riendo. Tiró la lata a un lado y dejó que rodara brevemente por el asfalto.

—Len, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?—cuestionó, levantándose y cruzándose de brazos para enfrentarlo.

—Bueno—cambió la expresión a una desinteresada.—decidí hacer turismo por la ciudad. He llegado hace poco y no conozco las calles. ¿Ustedes a donde iban?

Le castaña se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos un destino fijo. Pero de cualquier modo puedes...

—¡NO!—Rin saltó sobre él y lo empujó con brusquedad a un lado.—¡él no vendrá con nosotros, de ninguna manera!

Len frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?—soltó afiladamente.

Ella miró a Meiko y señaló a Len.

—¡Es un plasta, odioso y estúpido chico! ¡no soportaría tener que andar pegada con él!

Meiko enarcó una ceja e intento apaciguar la mala tensión ahí.

—Eh, eh... —respiró y examinó a Len detenidamente, luego volvió hacia Rin.—no seas maleducada, niña. Podríamos enseñarle la ciudad y...

—¡Diablos, no!—exclamó de nuevo.

Len apretó la mandíbula y se apartó de ella asqueado.

—¡El diablo eres tú, maldita sea! ¡cierra la boca por un momento, santo cielo!—gritó. Y no era para más, estaba armando una escenita en medio de la calle y alguna que otra persona les lanzaba una mirada interrogante y confusa.

Rin se cruzó de brazos.

—No pienso ser la guía de Len—sentenció. Meiko, quien los había observado aturdida, aclaró su gartanta.

—Pensé que se llevaban bien.

—¡Oh, si!—Len pareció cambiar de actitud y enroscó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, atrayéndola hacia él.—es nuestra primera _crisis de pareja_—dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Iug, no me toques!—ella se apartó rapidamente de él. En el fondo, el contacto no era tan asqueroso.

—Tsk, anoche no te quejabas tanto...—musitó. _Desgraciadamente _esto llegó a oídos de Meiko, quien enrojeció de furia.

—¿¡Qué anoche, qué!?—bramó. Los dos adolescentes clavaron la mirada en la tía de Rin, quien había apretado los puños y miraba con ira a ambos.—¡me dijiste que no te tocó!

Rin se mordió el labio inferior y ocultó su rubor desviando la cabeza.

—¡Ahora mismo te vienes conmigo al ginecólogo!—exclamó, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola lejos del rubio.—¡y tú! ¡si la has preñado más te vale reconocer al niño y pedirle matrimonio, sinvergüenza!

Len parpadeó unos momentos para intenta comprender la situación. Apretó la mandíbula ofendido por las palabras de la castaña. ¡Se estaba montando una buena historia ella sola!

—¡Sin ofender! ¡y no he tocado a tu sobrina!

* * *

_Tadán, aquí el capítulo 7 -3- LOL la tía Meiko se montó unas películas... me basé en mi madre, que hace lo mismo xD ¡Perdonad los errores ortográficos y la cacografía! ¡es importante éste aviso! pero ya aclaro, pues el problema ya no estan ligero y es molesto... tengo un problema muscular en el hombro. Por supuesto, en mis historia no comenté nada porque no lo veía necesario. Vamos a ver, ¿a quién le interesa mi vida personal? es el derecho, y lo tengo mal. _

_Me caí jugando a hockey, pero claro, luego tuve un pequeño accidente en coche, ¡que no fue mucho! pero lo sufciente para descolocar el hombro más. Y tranquilos, nadie salió herido, fue una tontería que a mí me afectó más. (Por una estúpida huelga en mi provincia)_

_De todas formas, ¡gracias por los reviews! estoy planificando una próxima historia para cuando ésta llegue a finales... se llamará ''El Guardaespaldas''. Seré franca, como muchas veces dicho y recalco en las notas de autor, ¡no tengo inspiración para Kodomo warui?!_

_Por supuesto, en cuanto llegue me estrujaré el cerebro y me las apañaré o intentaré seguirla. Aunque veo que esta es más querida. _

_Asi que, ¡espero más reviews! y bueno, eso. Espero que hayáis leído esto porque me mata el hombro (?) pero no os preocupéis, voy a rehabilitación y tengo una pomada recetada. Además de antibióticos para el dolor. _

_¡Pues nada! ¡chau, chau!_


	8. El primer beso

_Vocaloid no me pertenece. Sin embargo, la historia es de_ _mí autoría. ¡D-D-Disfruten! ~_

* * *

**El primer beso**

Definitivamente aquello era el karma. Rin acentuó el ceño mientras trataba de concentrarse en el libro del cual debería hacer una redacción más tarde. Pero le era imposible hacerlo cuando sus amigas estaban parloteando de su vecino sin parar, una y otra vez... solo habían pasado tres días desde la vuelta a clases y Len se había integrado mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Ya era el ídolo de las chicas y la mayoría babeaban por él. Rin notó que era serio en los estudios, la verdad era que nunca se habría esperado eso de él... soltó otro suspiro con pesadez e irritabilidad. ¿Nunca se callarían? miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera de pupitre; Gumi estaba en su propia mundo pensando en su nuevo novio Yuma, seguramente planeando el hogar donde ambos residirían y cuantos hijos querría tener... ella era así. A pesar de haber tenido tres relaciones, nunca aprendía la lección, ''No hacerse ilusiones''. Pero ella, hacía caso omiso y se dejaba llevar. Quizá ella debería plantearse actuar así de vez en cuando... al lado de la peliverde estaba Miku Hatsune, con los ojos clavados en una revista de cotilleos, parecía que estaba leyendo un tema interesante, pues ignoraba totalmente lo que las demás comentaban. Un asiento atrás estaba Miki, ella hablaba con euforia sobre Len con Iroha y Luka. Luka parecía no mostrar ni el mínimo interés en el tema de conversación, pero se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

Rin volvió sus orbes azules hacia el libro. Pero los repentinos chillidos de algunas jovencitas en el aula la distrajeron, haciendo, inevitablemente, que mirara hacia la dirección donde provenían. Y sus párpados cedieron un poco. Len acaba de entrar y ya era rodeado por su club de fans. ¿Qué le habrían visto? no era la primera vez que las jóvenes hacían íntimos clubes de fans de algunos chicos más populares del instituto, pero él... ¡él era él, Len Kagamine!

Len se encontró la mirada de Rin y sonrió socarronamente. Ella frunció el ceño mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía sobre sus mejillas, pero en un par de segundos la había dejado de mirar. No le gustaba lo que él provocaba en ella... un hormigueo en el estómago que a su vez provocaba que el pulso aumentara de velocidad. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿o será que lo odiaba más de lo que pensaba? Ella ignoraba cualquier sentimiento o síntoma relacionado con el amor, por lo que nunca había sobre puesto eso como una opción.

—¡Rin!—exclamó Gumi.—¿No crees que Yuma es perfecto? creo que esta vez será la vencida, ¡será el padre de mis hijos!

Rin se sobresaltó al ser interrumpida momentaneamente, aun así, forzó una sonrisa y volteó hacia su amiga.

—Claro Gumi, ¡nunca pierdas la esperanza!—que lo dijese ella carecía de sentido.

Miku parpadeó y alejó un poco el rostro de la revista, mientras oprimía aun más los extremos de las hojas y ponía una expresión de circunstancias.

—¿Qué demonios...?—soltó frunciendo el ceño.

Iroha notó esto en la peliazul y la examinó.

—¿Ocurrió algo, Miku-san?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Solo mira!—volteó la revista para dejar a las demás una clara idea sobre la razón de su expresión.

Miki, quien había prestado atenció un minuto, —pues si nevitarlo, le escocía el oído de la curiosidad— abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!—dijo Gumi.—¡va a venir! ¡va a venir!

Rin arrugó un poco la nariz y se inclinó para saber lo que ocurría. Solía perderse mucho en todo, era una despistada.

—¿Se puede saber a que vienen esas caras?—preguntó.

—¡SeeU vendrá a nuestro ciudad!—gritó Miki. Se levantó y apoyó las manos sobre el pupitre para tomar impulso. Estaba a punto de gritar a todo pulmón la noticia, sin embargo, Luka cubrió su boca.

—Silencio. Miki, no quiero que armes alboroto, ya es suficiente con el estudiante nuevo—suspiró la delegada de la clase, sentándose nuevamente.

Miki asintió, mientras Miku inclinaba su silla hacia delante para tener más privacidad al hablarles.

—¿Cómo pudo llegar a tener tanta fama en solo tres días?—susurró mientras el grupo dirigía las miradas hacia el rubio que era bombardeado de preguntas por sus compañeras. A Rin le hormigueó el estómago.

Gumi se encogió de hombros.

—Hombres...

Rin rió brevemente y contra atacó.

—Te recuerdo, querida Gumi, que hace unos momentos estabas en tu burbuja personal con tu Yuma—usó un tono de burla en las últimas palabras.

Las demás rieron mientras la peliverde hacía un berrinche y se cruzaba de brazos. Un nombre se alzó en alto, llamando la atención de toda la clase. Rin, la aludida, levantó la cabeza, aunque después lamentó hacerlo. Len le miraba de forma dulce, aún rodeado de la peste femenina. Había algo en su mirada que la intimidaba, no solo captaba dulzura, había algo más.

—Rin, _cherí—_sus amigas le lanzaron miradas extrañas por el apodo con la que la llamó.—acércate, por favor.

Rin frunció el ceño. Toda la atención de la clase se centraba en ellos dos. ¡Odiaba ser el centro de atención! cohíbida como un corderito, asintió. Se levanto perezosamente de la silla y caminó hasta él. Cuando estuvo frente al rubio, el chico amplió su sonrisa torciéndola. Se incirporó y la tomó de la muñeza, alzándola.

—¡Damas, caballeros! ¡ella es mi novia!—gritó.

Inmediatamente escucharon chillidos de frustración, furia y sobre todo, escuchó el ahogado gemido de Miki y Miku. Su cara se tornó como un tomate y se separé inmediatamente. Le señaló de forma acusatoria con el dedo tembloroso y la expresión desencajada por la furia y la vergüenza.

—¡Eres un m...!—nunca esperó lo que siguió a continuación.

El peso de unos labios contra los suyos la paralizó. Hubo unos instantes de silencio donde cada par de ojos observaban la escena. Fue corto, pero eterno para ambos, él ni si quiera había vacilado en ningún momento antes de hacerlo, ni había movido la boca mientras estas dos estaban unidas. Dentro de Rin se rompió algo que nunca sería capaz de descifrar. Había permanecido con los ojos abiertos completamente, mientras él los tenía cerrados relajadamente. Cuando rompió el contacto de sus labios, sus rostros aún permanecían cerca. El leve sonrojo era notable en las mejillas del muchacho, aunque su expresión era seria y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Y el bombardeo de gritos y cotilleos explotó. Y juró escuchar un cuerpo estrellarse contra el suelo. ¡Esa sería Miki! Se había quedado quieta con los labios entre abiertos en el inutil intento de pronunciar palabra a pesar de que su garganta no parecía querer producir ningún sonido. Dio un paso hacia atrás, aprovechando que no había tanta gente atenta, y se largó a prisa.

—¡Rin!—gritó una voz femenina.

* * *

Estaba apoyada contra la pared de la entrada, esperando a su tía para que fuese a recogerla. No quería volver a clase otra vez y encontrarse con él. Y tampoco ser bombardeada por preguntas de sus amigas. Entrecerró los ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas, ¿cómo un simple beso terminaría haciéndola llorar? decidió excusarse con que se encontraba enferma y huír a casa. Con suerte, podría ausentarse de clases al día siguiente. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás intentando olvidar las sensaciones que había sentido cuando la besó.

Oyó que unos pasos se acercaban a ella firmemente y que se aceleraban hasta quedarse junto a su lado. No hizo falta que volteara para saber de quién se tratara... mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos para impedir que apareciera en su campo de visión.

—¿Estás bien?—la voz ronca de Len hizo que padeciera taquicardia repentinamente.

—Eres un mentiroso—acusó.—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que soy tu novia? es todo lo contrario... no so y nada.

—¿Tanto te molesta?—formuló escupiendo las palabras.

Ella agachó la cabeza un poco abriendo los ojos lentamente y afirmó con la cabeza. Len soltó un suspiro y pasó la mano por su cabello.

—Lo siento, solo quería que me dejaran en paz—volvió a decir, con la misma voz dura y ronca.

Tensada, sonrió incrédula.

—Estoy segura de que esto te encanta. Que te presten atención las chicas, digo... —habló con un tono bajo.

Len la miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras peinaba hacia atrás el flequillo rubio que cubria su frente.

—No me esperaba que sería para tanto—se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.—como eres una pervertida, esperaba otra reacción...

Rin no se molestó en gritarle el echo de que no era ninguna pervertida. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y clavar la vista en algún punto de la entrada para mantenerse alejada de él. Unos segundos de silencio después, notó una cálida mano posarse sobre su hombro y el aliente del único sujeto que se encontraba a su lado, pegarse a su oído.

—Perdóname—susurró con un tono hipnótico y ronco, pero sobretodo bajo.

Rin se encogió un poco al sentir el hormigueo en su estómago.

—No lo haré—era demasiado testaruda y orgullosa para hacer eso.—vete al cuerno, Len.

El rubio rió suavemente. Ella casi se soprendió de eso, pero lo oculto bajo su fachada de imperdonable.

—Oh, vamos, _cherí_... —estaba tan cerca de su oído que sentía sus labios contra él.—pídeme algo a cambio entonces.

Ella arqueó una ceja, considerando eso. Pero tras meditarlo mejor, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y le empujó el pecho, encarándole.

—Maldita sea... solo quiero que me dejes en paz—dijo.

Len torció una sonrisa sobre sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron más alegremente. Al parecer había tenido una idea.

—¿Qué te parece... una cita?—preguntó él.

Rin le escudriñó sorprendida. Cuando vio asomar un destello de diversión en los orbes azules del rubio, frunció el ceño evitando que el rubor que luchaba por aparecer, finalmente consiguiera hacerlo.

—¿Estás de broma? yo nunca te pediría eso—refunfuñó.

Len volvió a hacerun movimiento con sus hombros y se alejó un poco, retándola con la mirada.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo?—preguntó burlón.

Rin arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué tendría que tener miedo? eso es absurdo—razonó Rin exasperada.

El rubio miró su reloj de muñeca.

—Te recogeré a las cinco. Además, a sí me servirás de guía—ensanchó una sonrisa tal como la del gato Cheshire.

Rin se volvió hacia él gritando en voz baja.

—¡Idiota!**—**bramó.—¡se supone que el favor te lo tendría que pedir yo, no tú a mí!—rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.—y no me agradaría salir contigo esta tarde...

La sonrisa de Len se desvaneció en el instante que ella dijo eso.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?

—Que lo retires. Que le digas a cualquier persona que ya sea consciente de esa noticia que es mentira. Yo no soy tu novia, ¡no soy tu novia!—insistió, para asombro de Len. Aunque, extrañamente, esas palabras provocaban algo indescriptible en ambos.

—Trato hecho—asintió con la cabeza el rubio, cerrando el trato con un suave apretón de manos que hizo flaquear las piernas de Rin unos segundos.

La rubia abrió la boca cuando de la nada recordó que los pasillos estaban demasiado silenciosos... pues claro, estaban dando clases. Arqueó una ceja y le escudriñó con la mirada, entre cerrando los ojos.

—Vale, ¿se puede saber porque te escapaste de clases?—preguntó.

—No es la primera vez que lo hago, no te sientas especial, _cherí—_dió un leve toque en la punta de la nariz de la chica con su dedo índice. Los ojos adolescentes no se inmutaron cuando la puerta era abierta tranquilamente y Meiko se acercaba muy lentamente inspeccionando cada rincón u objeto que había alrededor. Rin empujó a Len lejos de ella. Len compredión, tampoco sentía muchas ganas de enfrentar a la tía de su vecina. No sin antes decir:

—Te recogeré a las cinco—le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de las mujeres sin molestarse en echar un vistazo atrás para comprobar la expesión de Rin.

Pero ella no había gruñido o protestado, se había quedado ahí parado mirando la espalda del muchacho que cada vez se alejaba más, pensando en el beso que él le dio en el aula.

_''Ese beso... ¿tendría la intención de habérselo dado al principio?''_

* * *

_SIENTO LA TARDANZA! problemas everywhere, pero ya está todo bien. No del todo, pero intento ser fuerte y afrontarlo (?) en fin. Perdonad si es muy corto, pero quería dejarlo asi como... como... tic tac tic tac y en el próximo capítulo... ¡BOOM! (?) okno. Graciias por los reviews, siento el retraso. Espero os haya gustado este capítulo y... ¡muchos besos! ah! perdonen las faltas ortográficas y la cacografía._

_¡Chau chau!_


End file.
